


Alternis Idem Re

by kurochhii (bianxxtae101)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 1st Chapter contains information about the story, Alpha Akabane Karma, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Multi, Omega Shiota Nagisa, Romance, WILL Contain Spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/kurochhii
Summary: Assassination Classroom, but in the Alpha/Omega universe. Shiota Nagisa and the rest of Class 3-E have to jumble personal relationships, romantic relationships, academic responsibilities, and a rivalry with another class, all the while trying to assassinate their yellow octopus teacher.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 136
Kudos: 624





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I'm going to start off with a few notes on the story so that you guys will understand it better. You all could skip this chapter as this is only for references and you could go back to this for a better understanding. If you have questions, you could comment down below or message me on my twitter account posted in the notes.

**\---**

**Status** : Either a person is an Alpha or Omega. Dominant gene. 

**Gender** : Either you are a Male or Female. Secondary/Recessive genes.

 **Scents:** Much like fingerprints, they are different on an individual. No pair has the same kind of scent. 

**Alphas** : Dominant and are the head of a family They can impregnate, but cannot be impregnated and also have a keen sense of smell. Has a possessive and protective attitude especially when it comes to their omega partner/mate and pups. Some alphas come across as possessive and arrogant, some are kind and light-hearted, but mostly they are both. 

There are three levels of alpha all determined by the dominance they have. Simply put, the higher the level of the alpha the higher dominance they possess.

 **Level I** \- the lowest level of the alphas. This group is seen as one that has the lowest dominance and will often submit to alphas on a higher level than them. Though they are on the lowest alpha level, they are still above omegas. Most Level I alphas came from poor families and earn minimum wage. 30% of the alpha population. 

**Level II** \- middle level, capable alphas. Basically, they have a higher dominance than Level I alphas, but not reaching the dominance of Level III alphas. Most alphas are at this level as they make up 60% of the total population.

 **Level III** \- the highest level, therefore, has the highest dominance among all kinds of alphas. Most alphas in this level are wealthy and are very capable and powerful due to their influences. Rarest kind as they are only 10% of the alpha population. 

Though these levels exist discriminations upon alphas are highly rejected, meaning it is not accepted in society as these levels only depict how much dominance that certain alpha has and can control.

 **Omegas** : They also have a keen sense of smell, but not as much as an alpha's. The status that can be impregnated but cannot impregnate. They have multiple scent glands distributed, but they have one that is prominent: the one that is placed on the right side of their neck below the pulse point, this is also the location where their alpha's mark is placed indicating that they are already mated.

Not all omegas are submissive. They still can choose who they want their partner/mate to be (will be further explained below) and these things are not forced upon to them, again with a few exceptions on what kind of environment they have while growing up/currently. They are not discarded in society as many omegas also hold high positions in the government or in everyday business/life. 

**Relationship Developments:**

**Courtship** = initiated by the alpha. This stage is when the alpha just basically tries to woo the omega they are attracted to and show them what they are capable of. It is to prove themselves to the omega that they are worth being their partner. In short terms: the 'getting-to-know' stage of the relationship. 

The courtship can either be accepted or rejected by the omega. If accepted, then the above stuff will happen, if otherwise then the alpha has to respect it and cannot force the omega into accepting as it is considered harassment. This stage will only start if and when the omega accepts it. The omega doesn't have to give an answer right away, once this happens the alpha has their limitations and cannot further advance their intentions unless/until the omega consents it. 

If the omega faces multiple suitors at once, they have the choice to accept all of them and initiate a partnership with only one alpha of their choice, or accept only one and reject the others. Though the latter is more practiced than the former to avoid conflicts and problems when facing multiple possessive alphas. 

**Partnership** = initiated by the omega. This is where the alpha and omega will become an official couple once the omega deems the alpha worthy enough to be their partner based on their own respective standards. Simpler terms: 'boyfriend/girlfriend' stage. 

**Mateshi** **p** = the more committed stage of the relationship and the stage where the couple usually starts their own family. Initiated by either the alpha or the omega but usually, it's the alpha. Children born outside of a mated relationship are not common, but it still happens. Simpler term: 'Marriage' 

In the case of mates, only the omega gets marked physically because when the alpha bites on the omega's scent gland, the omega's scent will naturally mix with their scent and that serves as their own mark of mateship. It will be easily distinguishable because an omega's scent is naturally lighter and sweeter compared to the alpha's more heavy and dominant scent. 

**CLASS 3E:**

**LEVEL 1 ALPHAs:** Isogai Yuuma, Sugino Tomohito, Mimura Koki, Muramatsu Takuya 

**LEVEL 2 ALPHAs:** Okajima Taiga, Sugaya Sosuke, Terasaka Ryoma, Maehara Hiroto, Yoshida Taisei, Horibe Itona, Kataoka Meg, Kayano Kaede, Hayami Rinka, Nakamura Rio, Fuwa Yuzuki, 

**LEVEL 3 ALPHAs:** Akabane Karma, Takebayashi Kotaro

 **OMEGAs:** Okano Hinata, Okuda Manami, Kanzaki Yukiko, Kimura Masayoshi, Hazama Kirara, Hara Sumire, Yada Toka, Kurahashi Hinano, Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryonusuke


	2. Introduction Time

It was a usual and ordinary day in Kunugigaoka Middle School, well... as ordinary as it can get for its Class 3-E who has the task of killing their monster teacher they decided to name Korosensei. 

Just a little over a while ago, some students attempted to assassinate said teacher. Didn't work out that well to be honest, as Korosensei saw right through their plan like he always does.

"Please admire these flowers, and learn from their smiling faces." Korosensei said, giving them a stem of flowers each. 

"Aren't these..." Okano wondered. 

"These flowers are the ones that our class has been growing, Korosensei!" Kataoka shouted. 

"Nyuaa!" their teacher shrieked, "A-are they?!" 

"How horrible, Korosensei." Yada added, with genuine tears in her eyes. "We put so much care into them and they finally bloomed." 

"I-I'm very sorry!" Korosensei said, waving his yellow tentacles around frantically. "I'll go get some new bulbs right now!" and with that he dashed off at Mach 20 speed, returning with new bulbs as promised in the blink of an eye.

Nagisa watched as Kataoka and Okano reprimand their teacher about how to properly plant the new flower bulbs, and _not_ by using his ultrasonic speed. 

xxx

_"What are you doing?" Nagisa asked as he watched the alpha pick up a dark red carnation from the garden of his own house._

_"For you." was what he answered, handing out the flower to the omega._

_xxx_

Nagisa's thoughts and memories were interrupted by the sudden loud noises from the other side of the field he was at. He looked over and saw an unusual scene, not that he wasn't used to unusual stuff by now anyway.

Walking closer he saw Korosensei tied up and hanging upside down from a tree branch while half his classmates were waving sticks with knives attached at the end while the other half are holding guns, shooting at the yellow octopus.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked Okajima. 

"Ah, this? It's his way of apologizing for destroying the class flower bed." he answered, giving a gun to the other, replacing his weapon with the stick kind. "You should join in." he insisted, then went into position on the ground.

Nagisa looked at Korosensei, who was talking while dodging the attacks all at once. "Come on now, it's a rare opportunity to have my movements restricted."

_'Yeah, this isn't gonna work.'_

"Nagisa?" Kayano called out to him. "How's it going?" 

He looked over at the alpha and saw that she was with Karasuma, the latter having an exasperated expression. 

"He's really not taking this seriously." 

"Can you even call this assassination?" Karasuma said, his right eyebrow twitching with annoyance. 

"Wait," Nagisa suddenly remembered something important he wrote down earlier. He picked up his notebook from his pocket and said, "Based on Korosensei's weaknesses..." he trailed off as he flips his notebook to the right page.

Korosensei's laugh drowned out the rest of the noise. "It is truly futile, this difference in speed is hardly even a handicap." he says as he swings around, avoiding the students' attacks with ease. "The chance of you all killing me is beyond your wildest- EAAH!" 

He didn't get to finish what he was about to say, as the tree branch he was hanging on suddenly snapped in half causing the teacher to fall on the ground. 

...

"GET HIM!!" 

Needless to say, the assassination proved to be difficult still.

At least it wasn't all put to waste, as Nagisa had confirmed the first weakness of Korosensei listed on his notebook.

"KOROSENSEI'S WEAKNESS: When he tries to look cool, his weaknesses show."

"Hey, that weakness notebook might come in handy after all." Kayano commented. 

Nagisa agreed, "I'm going to keep writing in it." he decided as he watches his classmates attack the octopus with their respective anti-sensei weapons. 

"Wait... Hold on!" Korosensei attempted to talk to the students, obviously in a state of panic. "M-my tentacles are all tangled up in the rope!" 

"KOROSENSEI'S WEAKNESS: He is surprisingly quick to panic."

Though the attacks didn't last long, as Korosensei managed to untangle himself from the ropes and escape towards their classroom roof with inhumane speed. 

"I'm doubling tomorrow's homework." he then announced after catching his breath, ignoring the protests of the students. 

"KOROSENSEI'S WEAKNESS: He's petty."

\---

The next day marked Class E's first PE lesson with Karasuma. 

"Practice swinging your knife in all eight directions!" Karasuma instructed before turning towards the octopus. 

"I'll take over the PE class starting today, and I told you that you didn't have to come." 

"I don't wanna feel left out." Korosensei mumbled childishly. 

"Go over there on the sandbox and make a sandcastle or something." 

Korosensei, with a defeated expression, did as what he was told muttering, "You're so mean, Karasuma-sensei." like a child who got banned from eating their favorite sweets. "The class happens to like my PE classes as well." 

"Stop lying," Sugaya spoke up. "Your body strength is very different from us." 

"Yeah," Nakamura agreed. "You're at a completely different level from all of us." 

"It's better to have a human teach us PE." Sugino added on, causing a surprised expression turned sad from the yellow octopus as he continued playing with the sand, obviously crying in defeat and humiliation.

The class continued on as they successfully managed to drive away Korosensei. With Karasuma explaining and demonstrating (with the help of Isogai and Maehara) the importance of having to work hard in their training in order to match up to the Mach 20 speed their teacher slash target possess.

"There are many fundamentals necessary for assassination, and I will teach them to you during PE." were his last words before the students were dismissed.

As Nagisa was making his way back towards the building, he felt someone walk up beside him, he looked over he saw Sugino with a defeated expression. "What's wrong?" the omega asked the alpha beside him. 

"We have a quiz next, huh?" he complained as an answer. 

The omega smiled at him, "Well you did want to end this class." he replied, then suddenly smelt a new scent coming from the top of the hill. 

The scent that was so familiar, and the scent that made him feel warm inside. 

The scent that he missed so much. 

With his heart pounding, he looked up and saw him. Standing at a level above their ground with a carton of milk in one hand, his other inside his pocket, and the wind blowing up his already messy red hair and black blazer. 

"Yo, Nagisa-kun" he greeted, smiling sweetly at the omega below. "Been a while." 

"K-Karma-kun..." Nagisa whispered as Karma walked down and past them towards their teacher. 

Nagisa watched Karma as he walks past him and towards Korosensei, but as he reached the octopus he couldn't hear what they were saying. Maybe it was the distance, or maybe it was because his heart was beating loudly inside his chest that it overtakes everything else, he doesn't know. 

All he knows is that he was conflicted about seeing him again after everything. 

He saw Karma stick out his hand, their words still undetectable to Nagisa's ears. But then, the tentacle that took Karma's outstretched hand suddenly exploded, causing surprise and panic from the teacher and Nagisa to be thrown back into reality. 

After all, it was the first time a student managed to harm even just a slight fraction of Korosensei's body. 

Karma then threw the carton he was holding to reveal a knife hidden at his sleeve, and attempted to stab the octopus but failed as Korosensei easily dodged it with his speed. 

"Huh, you really are fast." Karma remarked, "And these knives do really work against you. I cut them into small pieces and stuck them to my hand..." he explained, showing his palm that was covered in little anti-sensei knife pieces. 

"But I can't believe you would fall for such a simple trick." 

As Karma continued to taunt their teacher, Nagisa felt someone tap his shoulder gaining his attention. 

"Nagisa," Kayano called, gaining his attention. "What kind of person is Karma?" she asked, carefully. 

Nagisa hesitated, "We were in the same class the last two years. But he was suspended during our second year because of his violent tendencies, a reason why he was also put in Class E." he explained. 

Takebayashi suddenly spoke up. "He's a high-level alpha, isn't he?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. Though Nagisa was sure he knew the answer, he nodded anyway. 

"He's level three."

"Wow," Isogai commented, "The only level three alpha we had so far was Takebayashi."

"Level three alphas _are_ the rarest alphas." Sugino interjected. 

"But this guy is obviously much stronger than me." Takebayashi admitted.

"Well, he also might be the best among us now in this situation." Nagisa said.

"What do you mean?" Kayano asked.

"In terms of weapon playing and foul play, he's way better than us. It's safe to say it's his specialty." he explained further.

"Hmm..." Sugino hummed. "You seem to know him very well." he remarked with a look towards his shorter friend.

Nagisa blushed, "I _do_ know him since first year." he pointed out. "He courted me too." that last part was mumbled, and the words only reached his own ears. 

xxx

_"You do know you could court anyone else, right?"_

_"Why would I wanna do that, when I already met you."_

xxx

Nagisa didn't notice Karma walk up to him until he got a hold of his scent and the alpha gently placing his hand on his head in between his pigtails. Slightly startled, he looked up to Karma's golden eyes. 

"Oi!" Sugino attempted to intervene but was ignored by Karma. 

It's not like he was going to harm Nagisa anyway. 

But they _were_ caught surprised because Karma suddenly spoke to the omega with a much softer and sweeter voice, a tone that was the complete opposite of the threatening and taunting one he was using earlier. 

"Let's walk home together later, yeah?" Karma said, leaning down closer to Nagisa's face. After Nagisa nodded as an answer, the alpha smiled at him before walking away.

"What was that?" Sugino asked him, still surprised at the show of duality by their new redhead classmate.

Nagisa sighed. "Let's just go and change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would want me to continue this, thank you. :)


	3. Karma Time

It was the end of the day for the students of 3-E and Sugino and Nagisa were walking down the mountain together. When they arrived at the school gates, however, Nagisa told his friend to go on along without him. 

"I'm waiting for Karma-kun." is what he explained when the alpha asked him why. 

"Ahh, right he asked you to walk home with him." Sugino remembered. "What's the deal with you and him anyway? I mean, I know you guys were classmates before but, I don't know he just seems different with you." he voiced his observation based on their little interaction on the field earlier.

"Its... complicated." Nagisa struggled to find the right words to describe his and the redhead's current situation, but that one just seemed to fit perfectly. 

It seemed enough of an answer to the baseball player beside him anyway as he didn't prod on further and just nodded and waved. "Well then, good luck. Later, Nagisa!" 

Nagisa waved back, "See you tomorrow!" 

And with that he was left alone, but not for long. As soon as Sugino was far enough, he heard two voices behind him.

"Oi, it's Nagisa." he recognized the voice belonging to Tanaka Nobuta, his former classmate. "He seems really comfortable in Class E now, does he?" 

"How lame." that one belonged to Takada Chosuke, also his former classmate. "I guess he's really not coming back to our class." 

Nagisa can't help but look down at his shoes and endure the mean words being said. Whether he can hear them or not, they really didn't seem to care at all. 

This is just one of the many things he and his 3-E classmates have to go through every day in this school, and simply put they just can't go one day without hearing plenty of prejudiced words towards their class. 

"Plus," Tanaka continued. "I heard Akabane Karma got back from suspension and also ended up in Class E." 

"That's the worst." Takada chuckled. "I'd rather die than ending up there." 

SMASH. 

Startled with the sudden loud noise, Nagisa turned around and saw Karma, who was holding a broken glass bottle by its neck. Judging from the fresh wet stain on the wall beside Tanaka, he had just smashed that bottle pretty close to his head. 

"You two idiots sure seem to have plenty of time on your hands to insult someone, don't you have tons of homework to do?" Karma said with a snarky expression, letting his dominance slip out slightly. It wasn't enough for the both of them to be forced to submit, but it was enough for the pair to shiver in fear and their knees to buckle. 

Both Tanaka and Takada were level one alphas. While they both possess a tongue and mouth that constantly spews out insulting words and thinks that being disrespectful to schoolmates placed in E Class is a personality trait, they can't win in a battle of dominance with an alpha who is obviously much superior. 

Well, there's also the fact that Karma just happens to be _really_ annoyed with them. And mixing with the pair that is basically just all bark and no bite... it's really not a good combination.

"Or maybe you _do_ wanna end up in E Class after all~" 

"I-I-we were was j-just-" Takada attempted to speak but Karma interrupted him before he could complete his sentence. 

"Eehh?" Karma walked closer to the boy with the glasses, eyeing him directly. "Didn't you just say you were willing to die than ending up there?" he then lifted up the broken bottle in Takada's face, pointed tips dangerously close to his nose. 

"That can be arranged then." 

Those words were enough of a motivation for the pair to gather up what remained on their strength and ran away screaming, faces wet with their own sweat. 

"Karma-kun." Nagisa called. 

"Nagisa-kun," Karma called back, his show of dominance diminishing and throwing the broken bottle somewhere behind him. Where it landed, he didn't really care, as he walked closer to the blue-haired boy. "Listen, I would like to ask you something." 

Nagisa's eyebrows perked up, "What is it?" he asked, slightly anticipating. 

Karma walked ahead of him, "Do you know Korosensei pretty well?" 

If Nagisa was expecting a different question, and if he was a little disappointed with what he got instead, he didn't show it. 

He took a deep breath and answered honestly, "Yeah, sort of." while catching up to the other's steps. 

Karma nodded, "So, does he get mad when he gets called an octopus or something?" he further asked. 

"An octopus? I don't think so." Nagisa answered, "I mean, he draws himself as an octopus when he grades our papers and when he plays games he always picks the octopus character." he cited some instances. 

"Maybe it's more like a trademark for him." he then concluded. 

"I see~" Karma sang, smirking and looking up at the sky. 

Nagisa looked at the taller boy beside him, "Karma-kun, what are you planning next?" 

Karma didn't answer him directly and just smirked even more, an intimidating expression reflecting in his eyes as he looked back down. "You know, a part of me was wondering what I would do if he were just a monster, but with him unexpectedly being an outstanding teacher..." he chuckled before continuing. 

"I'm just happy I can get to kill a proper teacher." 

"What do you-" Nagisa cut himself off. "Nevermind." 

With whatever the redhead alpha was planning, he thinks it would be best if he just stayed out of it. Karma works on his own most of the time anyway, it's not like he could stop him from whatever he was planning. 

Even if he was attracted to him.

But that was a different story. 

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Nagisa then changed his question. 

"Not quite." Karma answered almost immediately. "Who was the alpha that was with you earlier?" 

"Half of the class is an alpha, Karma-kun, you included." he pointed out. "You have to be more specific than that." 

"One wearing the red wristbands." 

"Sugino? What about him?" 

"I was kinda hoping you'd be the one to tell me that." 

Nagisa stared at the taller boy. "Well, I met him here in E Class and we quickly became friends." he told the other, looking straight ahead once again. "He's level one but you could probably tell that, and he has quite the obsession with baseball." he finished, then found Karma looking at him with a raised brow. 

"What?" 

"That all?" the alpha pressed on. 

"What else did you want to know?" 

"He's not courting you then?"

"What?" Nagisa spluttered out. "No, he's just a friend. Besides, he likes someone else." 

That didn't seem to calm Karma down even a bit, the omega could tell by the way the other exhaled through his nose. 

"Why do you care anyway?" Nagisa then said before he could stop himself. 

"Why do I care?" Karma repeated. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Nagisa sighed, "Look, I just don't know why you are so agitated about this. I'm not a mind reader." 

"I think it's only natural Nagisa-kun," he emphasized every syllable of his name. "Considering I'm courting you."

"Oh, I just thought you were already past that." Nagisa countered, getting slightly irritated. 

"And _why?_ " 

Nagisa shrugged, "You tell me. You were the one that avoided me, remember?" 

At those words, Karma went silent. 

The silence continued and as further down the road they walked, the heavier the atmosphere between them gets, making it somewhat awkward. But neither of them seemed to have the guts to say something to break it, let alone fix it. 

When they reached an intersection is when Karma opened his mouth again. With a sigh he asked, "You want me to walk you all the way back?" 

Right, from this point on their houses were in different directions. Nagisa considered saying yes, but honestly, he doesn't know if he'll be able to handle the heavy atmosphere a little longer. So the omega just shook his head.

"I could take it from here." and with that, he walked off leaving the alpha behind and continued his path towards his house.

And if Nagisa slid down his bedroom door, quietly crying with his arms folded atop his knees, no one would know.

\--- 

The next day consisted of the usual assassination attempts towards their teacher, Karma included, though he was much more active than everyone else. 

He had tried multiple times in class today, and all ended poorly as he winds up from getting his nails done to his hair getting groomed flat with hairspray, all thanks to the yellow octopus. From where he learned to do all those grooming techniques, they didn't bother to know. 

After the last class, Nagisa saw Karma walk hastily out of the classroom. 

"Sugino, go on along without me." Nagisa told his friend with a sheepish smile. 

Sugino looked confused but nodded and said, "Ok. See you then." 

Nagisa grabbed his bag and walked towards where he had seen Karma walk off. 

It might be quite weird, to follow him like this just so he could apologize for what he said to him. Quite frankly, he just had every ounce of right to be mad at the other, considering what had gone down between them. But after some serious thought, he might as well be the bigger person here and just get it over with. 

After all, they _were_ friends before the whole courtship thing had happened. Nagisa just doesn't want to lose him either way. 

He found Karma sitting down a tree branch that is hanging from an edge of the cliff. It was quite dangerous but knowing the alpha, he knows that's just about the last thing on his mind right now. 

Whether Karma knows he's there or not, he doesn't make a move to acknowledge him. But Nagisa spoke up gently as to not startle the other just to be safe. 

"Karma-kun," he called carefully, and he saw the said alpha cast a sideways glance at him. "About yesterday-" 

"Forget about it." Karma cut him off, leaning back and supporting his weight on his hands. 

"I just wanna apolo-" 

"Don't." Karma interrupted yet again. "I'm not mad, and it's not like you were wrong anyway." he continued in a softer tone, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, feeling the wind that is gently blowing. 

"Right now, all I wanna think about is a new way to kill that octopus." 

Nagisa sighed, dropping the topic. "Don't be impatient, we'll kill him together." he told the alpha. "No matter how good you are with tricks, you can't do it alone. He's different from normal teachers after all." 

_*** So long as you are in the right, I, your teacher, will always be on your side.***_

Karma snorted, "No way, I want to kill him. Him surviving by some fluke would definitely piss me off the most." 

Nagisa didn't have an answer to that, so he just decided to not respond at all and quietly watch the other. 

The silence didn't last long though as a new voice resonated upon them. 

"Now then Karma-kun, I have taken great care of you today haven't I?" Korosensei said joining them, green stripes showing up on his face. "You can still come and kill me you know? I will polish you until you shine even brighter." 

"Say, Korosensei..." Karma stood up. "You're a teacher right?" 

"Yes." Korosensei answered, albeit a little confused with the sudden question. 

"So would a teacher, put his life on the line to protect their students?" Karma asked again, taking out a gun hidden inside his blazer. 

"Of course," the octopus answered calmly. "A teacher's a teacher after all." 

"I see." Karma smirked, pointing the gun towards their teacher. "In that case, I can definitely kill you." 

Nagisa didn't hear any gunshots. What he got instead was Karma letting himself fall from the edge of the tree branch he was standing at, all while having a crooked smile on his face. 

"Karma-kun!" 

xxx

_"I was in the right, though?" Karma pointed out. "What's wrong with helping someone who was being bullied?"_

_"No Akabane. Whichever way I look at it, you are in the wrong. You gave the top 3rd-year honor student some serious injuries! You seriously think I would let this pass?" his teacher was angry._

_Really angry._

_"If this influences his entrance exams, I'll be held responsible!"_

_You said you'd be on my side. Why are you saying something like that?_

xxx

Karma was brought back into reality when all of a sudden, something soft and sticky caught him in the middle of his fall. He opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of what seemed to be like a spider's web, and he was the fly that got caught in it. 

"Karma-kun," he heard Korosensei speak, his head popping out of one of the little holes in the web. "The deliberation you put into this assassination was magnificent. If I had to rescue you at top speed, your body will not be able to withstand it, or I could do it slowly but I would risk myself getting shot by that gun in your hand.

"So, I decided to use a bit of my stickiness." 

Karma tried removing his arms but to no avail as it was stuck like glue on the web.

Korosensei laughed, "Looks like you can't shoot me." and Karma just responded with a frustrated grunt.

_Damn, what can't these tentacles do?_

"By the way," Korosensei continued, looking at his student with his usual smiling face "Abandoning you isn't an option. Believe in me, and just jump whenever you like."

As Karma looked into those little eyes of his teacher in front of him, he internally laughed and thought,

_"This's no good, I really can't kill him. Not the teacher part, at least."_

_\---_

Nagisa watched and waited at the top of the cliff, worried to the edge of his bones. Even despite having full trust in his teacher that he'll somehow manage to save the redhead. 

_"I know you are reckless, Karma-kun, but I didn't think you'd be_ that _reckless."_

His worries evaporated when he spotted Korosensei flying back up again, holding Karma who was tucked inside his coat and safely landing them both on the ground. 

"Karma-kun," Nagisa can't help but voice his worries. "That was beyond reckless, even for you." he reprimanded slightly. 

"It's nothing," he said, brushing the omega off with a shrug. "I figured that would be the best way of killing him. But I guess I'll just quietly rework my plan for a while." 

"What's this?" Korosensei spoke up again. "Already ran out of ideas? I could still groom you for more retaliation purposes though?" he said, holding up varying self-care materials from a toothbrush to a face mask. 

"You are also an unexpectedly easy opponent." he noted. 

Both Karma and Nagisa looked irritated with that, but the former got over it quickly and stood up. 

"Don't worry, you're still gonna get killed by me." 

Korosensei just responded with a grin. 

"Let's head home, Nagisa-kun." Karma suddenly said, tossing up and down a familiar black coin purse and smiling at the omega. "We'll eat on the way." 

Nagisa blushed and nodded shyly. "Okay." 

"WAIT-" Korosensei suddenly exclaimed. "That's my change purse!" 

"And who was it that left it unattended in the faculty room?" Karma countered. 

Nagisa silently watched the two of them banter, a little smile forming on his face. 

"Give it back!" 

"Sure~" 

"But it's... empty?" 

"There wasn't much in there anyway, call it a donation." 

"You little delinquent!!" Korosensei screamed and was on the verge of tears. However, spotting the blue-haired boy who was smiling sweetly at the redhead made him forget about the little incident. 

"Actually Nagisa-kun," Korosensei suddenly called him, causing the omega to start slightly. "Can you leave Karma-kun and me alone for a moment?" he requested. 

Nagisa raised a brow in question and looked at the alpha, who just had the same confused expression on his face. "I'll get going then." he said, picking up his bag from the ground. 

"Wait for me by the school gates, okay?" Karma softly said, earning a hum and a nod from the omega. 

Karma watched Nagisa leave, only tearing his gaze away when he could no longer spot the latter. He turned back to his teacher, whose face suddenly turned a shade of pink.

"What now?" 

Korosensei laughed, "I see your demeanor is quite different when it comes to Nagisa-kun." he teased. "Are you two perhaps, in a relationship?" 

Karma felt his face heat up, which only seemed to drive his teacher's motivation to tease even further. "It's none of your business." he hissed, walking away. 

"Ah but it is, I am your teacher after all." Korosensei pointed out, lifting up a finger and following the other. 

Karma stopped and turned back to him, once again holding up his gun towards the other. "You're also a target for me to kill, let's just keep it that way, okay?" he said with gritted teeth.

"So keep your non-existent nose out of my personal life." 

"Nyua!" Korosensei screamed, offended by what the other had said. "K-Karma-kun, I'll have you know that I _do_ have a nose." he said, pointing at a small hole in his face right beside his eyes.

"See, it's right here! Right here!" 

Karma lowered down his arm and walked off once again, "Then stop it from sniffing around my business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome ^_^


	4. Poison and Bitch Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chap but I didn't wanna leave out the poison (since it got pointed out again later) and Bitch-sensei's introduction so here ya go! :)

Over the next few days after the incident at the cliff, Karma hasn't pulled any big stunts on assassinations. Well, aside from the usual sneak attacks using the guns and knives at every opportunity that came, but that was the same for everyone. 

Nevertheless, it was just one of those days where nothing big really happens. 

Until chemistry class that is. 

That was when the omega Okuda Manami timidly approached the teacher's desk, where Korosensei was busy enjoying himself with candies that were not used during today's experiment. Two test tubes and one flask held carefully on her hands, each containing different liquids of different colors.

Turns out, the liquids were all poisonous. And once she was in front of their teacher, she shakily handed it all to him and offered it. 

Directly that was, as she literally said, _"These contain poison, please drink them."_

Now, one would think that that would not work, as it isn't really a practiced approach when attempting to poison a person (or... _octopus_ in this case) but to the class' surprise Korosensei accepted it and even mumbled some words of gratitude.

"I can't believe Korosensei really drank those stuff." Kataoka said, just after the last poison was gulped down.

"It hadn't really done anything though." Maehara pointed out. 

"Maybe that's why he drank it, cause it won't do anything." Kayano added. 

The poisons, though all are relatively harmful to humans, didn't really have that much effect on Korosensei... not fatally at least.

_"What's with that face?"_

_"Your face turned so serious, Korosensei."_

_"You look like an emoji."_

Nagisa was just quietly watching when he felt a presence behind him, making itself known with a silent grunt while sitting down on his seat. He turned around and saw Karma, elbows folded and rested on the table behind him while he happily sucks on a lollipop. 

Whether he got that from the sweets the class collectively bought and somehow didn't end up in Korosensei's stolen pile, or if he bought that himself, Nagisa doesn't know. 

"Why aren't you with your group?" Nagisa asked.

"I got bored." the alpha nonchalantly replied, pulling out the lollipop to allow him so. "Not like they noticed I was gone." 

Nagisa looked over and indeed, much like everyone else, Karma's group was too invested in what's happening with Korosensei and Okuda.

The omega looked back at Karma, who was now leaning his head back and has his eyes closed contentedly. "We still have to clean up though." he pointed out. "So you should head back and help." he said while gently shaking the other before he could truly fall asleep.

Not that Karma would anyway. Unless he wants to end up waking with sore shoulders and a stiff neck, his position isn't exactly comfortable to begin with.

Karma suddenly took the hand that was shoving him, encasing it with his own. "Stop that," he grumbled. "Do what you want, I won't get in the way." sitting up properly and placing the lollipop back in his mouth. 

Nagisa stared at their hands for a while before eventually sighing, knowing he lost this round. "Can you at least move over? You stole my seat."

Karma just shrugged and scooted over to the empty seat on his right, allowing the omega to sit beside him on the chair he vacated. All the while not letting go of his hand, until Nagisa pulled it away so he could start helping in cleaning up. 

He ignored the raised eyebrows that were sent along their way from his own groupmates, but they were kind enough to not utter a word and just let it be.

"If you have time after school," they heard Korosensei say. "Let's do lab research together on a poison to kill me." 

Okuda replied back with an enthusiastic, "Okay!" 

Kayano, with a blank expression, mumbled out "Making a toxin together with the target, huh?" 

"Let's just ask about it later." Nagisa replied, continuing their cleaning so they could finish before the next class.

And _no_ , Karma didn't receive several irritated complaints from Okajima for slacking off on cleaning. 

Definitely not. 

~~

Nagisa knows he has quite the unusual teacher, but once he thought he had seen it all something unexpected still happens. Well, for one, he certainly didn't expect he would witness a slimy Korosensei, who melted due to the effect of the poison he had asked Okuda to make. 

Or that was what she thought she was making. 

Turns out, it was a form of medicine that helps in further activating his cells and increases the mobility of said cells. 

With him in his liquid state, he could fit through every single crack or crevice located inside the classroom. Not just that, his Mach 20 speed didn't falter at all, making the task of killing him ten times harder than it already was. So even if Korosensei said they should try, not one of them even bothered.

"You tricked me, Korosensei!" Okuda cried out as Korosensei placed himself on one corner of their roof. 

"Nagisa-kun?" Korosensei suddenly called. Nagisa, who was not expecting to be brought into the conversation, started and looked up at his teacher. "If you were the one tasked to give me that poison, how would you do it?" 

Nagisa thought and answered, "I'd mix it into a sweet juice you would like and give it to you, saying it was handmade from me... or something like that." he faltered. 

"That's right." Korosensei nodded, or at least what Nagisa thinks is a nod. It's really hard to tell now that he's all melted and doesn't really have a concrete form. "To deceive someone, you must plan out your words. If you just hand over a poison with naivety like last time, it'll most likely end more wrongly for you rather than your opponent and you could be taken for granted." 

Okuda looked surprised with that before realization reflected on her eyes. 

"The power of language is a necessity to be successful in not just delivering a poison, but in assassination as a whole." Korosensei continued, slowly growing back into his original state. "Your talent in Science could be very useful in the future, Okuda-san." 

Once he was back and the effect of the medicine wore off, he finished his little lecture. "So please work on the power of language and its importance in the role of delivering a poison." patting the omega's head with a tentacle. 

Okuda smiled and nodded, "Yes, I will." 

Karma suddenly chuckled, "That was definitely the problem last time, wasn't it?" 

Nagisa smiled and replied, "I guess it was." then looked back at the alpha who was staring at him with a fond expression. 

"What?" the omega asked, suddenly becoming shy. 

Karma just shook his head and muttered out a "Nothing." before walking away towards his own desk, leaving behind a confused Nagisa. 

"Ok, that's it." Nakamura suddenly said, walking towards the omega who was placed beside the window.

"What?" Nagisa repeated, though towards a different alpha this time. 

"What's going on with you and Karma?" she asked as if she was keeping that question to herself for a while, which in her case was probably true. "Is he courting you? Are you guys together?" 

"Uhh..." 

"Karma is a strong, high-leveled alpha who does not hesitate in using his sharp tongue and fists when he feels like it, and yet when it's you he's so... gentle." Hara added as an afterthought. 

Before Nagisa could answer, he was saved by the bell... literally. As at that moment, the bell rang indicating that they're gonna have to start classes soon. 

"Please take your seats now, time for me to start." Korosensei announced. 

Nakamura exhaled through her nose and turned back to the omega, saying "This isn't over." before marching back to her desk. 

\---

"Korosensei!" they heard a sweet voice calling out. 

It was already the first of May, the class was all in the schoolyard taking part in a game they unanimously called 'Pass and Assassinate'.

The said voice they heard belongs to their new English teacher, Irina Jelavic. A very blonde, very beautiful, and very busty woman who practically clung herself on Korosensei the moment she arrived, which introduced a new weakness. 

"KOROSENSEI'S WEAKNESS: Boobs."

They watched the new teacher throw herself at her fellow teacher, saying "I heard from Karasuma-sensei that you're quite fast, is it true?" in a flirty tone. 

Korosensei, scratched the back of his head, "What? I'm not that fast." shyly denying the claim. 

The students all just stared at the octopus with straight expressions.

 _"If that was true we would've killed you by now."_ is what everyone was probably thinking. 

They watched how Irina used the same tone in getting Korosensei to buy her some coffee all the way from Vietnam. 

Of course, Korosensei being Korosensei did it without hesitation, claiming that he knew a nice coffee shop and flew off at Mach 20 speed. 

"Irina-sensei," Isogai called politely as they heard the bell ring. "Should we head back for English class?" 

"Class?" she scoffed, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. "Just study on your own." she added coldly, lighting up the cigarette. 

One doesn't have to be the smartest person in the room to notice the drastic demeanor change.

"Also," she continued. "Don't call me by my first name. I won't be acting like a teacher unless that octopus is around. Call me Jelavic-oneesama." 

For a few moments, the class was too shocked to say anything. 

"So, Bitch-neesan?" Karma spoke up, breaking the tense silence. 

"Pronounce it properly!" 

Karma wasn't really in the mood to say that _yes_ , he knows what he's saying. He was smart, despite his behavior. 

But instead, he raised a brow, "You must be a strong and trusted assassin since you got hired to kill that octopus." he noted then sneered. 

"But will you really be able to kill that creature alone when the combined efforts of this whole class can't even do it?" 

Irina smirked, "Listen here brat, adults have their own way of doing things." she said, then turned towards Nagisa. "You're Shiota Nagisa, right?" 

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked. 

The reason why he gets dragged into _every_ conversation that was taking place was beyond Nagisa.

But he didn't have much time to think, as suddenly Irina was in front of him, too close for comfort. She held the sides of his little head with both her hands and captured his lips in a kiss, catching him off guard. 

On the other side, Karma didn't notice how he was already marching forward with his fists clenched at his sides until Maehara held him back by grabbing his arm.

Well, he doesn't really notice anything that is happening around him at the moment, all he knows is that he just wanna grab a mass of that blonde hair and yank those tainted lips away from Nagisa. If Maehara didn't stop him, he would've probably done so with no hesitation.

That was a little unreasonable. Considering he and Nagisa aren't even partnered and she was practically authority, but the alpha inside of him is not hesitating on showing how much it _loathes_ seeing the omega he likes, getting kissed by someone else. 

"Karma," he suddenly heard someone call him. He turned his head and saw Takebayashi. "I am hesitating to do this since you look like you could easily detach my head off from my body like a piece of lego, but I'm the only one here who's at the same level as you." 

"What do you-" 

" _Use your senses and don't let those instincts get the best of you._ I'm sure you were thought of that when you were younger." 

Karma narrowed his eyes at him but didn't respond. 

"Bitch-neesan is an omega." Takebayashi revealed to him. "It was faint but I managed to smell some of her scent when she was talking to Korosensei earlier." he continued. 

"Huh... is it suppressants? Because I couldn't smell anything." Karma mused, though not calmed down completely. He _still_ has his fists clenched and he _still_ wants to cut off those hands touching Nagisa, but he was more in control now. 

"Considering what she does for a living, using suppressants isn't that unlikely." Takebayashi agreed. 

That being said, level-three alphas are the only kinds that can easily tell the level of another alpha just by a single sniff of their scent, it was a nice trait to have due to their overpowering strength in dominance. They have to make sure to use said dominance properly and control how much they show so that it was appropriate to who they were talking to _and_ to what is the situation at hand. 

If they can't place the scent in any of the three categories of the alphas, then it is safe to assume that the person is an omega. 

And since Takebayashi is also level-three and isn't really the type of person that lies just for the sake of it, he supposes he could believe him. So he took a deep breath to help in settling down his nerves. 

"Relax, there's no need to be jealous." 

"I wasn't-" 

Takebayashi just gave him a raised brow and a look that says he was clearly not going to buy his little denial, and so the rest of Karma's words died on his tongue.

He then slumped his shoulders and looked back at Nagisa, who was now pressed against Irina's chest. She saw her whispering something to him, before letting him fall to the ground, seemingly overwhelmed with what had happened.

"Those with useful information," she suddenly addressed them all. "Come see me later and talk." 

She started to walk saying, "You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch." before stopping and turning back, "And if you get in the way of my assassination..." she faltered before showing a gun that was hidden inside her clothes.

"I'll kill you."

Nagisa, who was still on the ground in shock, wiped his lips with his knuckles. He wasn't _that_ shaken, he knew from the moment she was in front of him that she's an omega, (it would've been a different case if she wasn't). He was more shocked by the technique she just used on him. It was a powerful enough kiss that even fellow omegas like him can get weak-kneed. 

Someone knelt beside him and he felt a familiar hand place itself on his head. He looked up and saw Karma's yellow concerned eyes. "You okay?" he whispered. 

All Nagisa could do was nod and smile at the alpha. 

Karma then nodded himself and took both of his hands with his own. "Come on." he said, standing up and gently pulling the omega up with him so that they were now both standing on their feet. 

Nagisa's momentum was still a little off though so as soon as he was pulled up he lost his footing and stumbled. 

Karma's reflexes kicked in as he caught the other by the waist before he could fall on the ground again, causing a blush to form and a mumbled, "Thank you." from the omega and a soft chuckle from the alpha because _'how cute'_. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, the whole class had watched their little interaction and witnessed Karma's soft side once again that they noted was only used and shown towards Nagisa. 

Omegas giggled, while some of the alphas smirked knowingly. 

"Yep, they definitely have something going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while rewatching the ep for references, I managed to figure out their groups for their Chemistry class.
> 
> 1- Nagisa, Kayano, Maehara, Kataoka  
> 2- Nakamura, Okano, Isogai, Mimura  
> 3- Kurahashi, Yada, Kimura, Takebayashi  
> 4- Sugino, Hara, Fuwa, Sugaya  
> 5- Kanzaki, Hazama, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Terasaka  
> 6- Hayami, Okuda, Chiba, Karma, Okajima 
> 
> lol, just a little fun fact for you guys. How they ended up with those groups and why is poor Kanzaki with the Terasaka gang I really do not know. 
> 
> And, yes Bitch-sensei is an omega. I figured since she in canon kisses even girls (even tho canonically she's only interested in guys) that she isn't the type to care as long as she gets what she wants and gets the job done. Well, that was until she got married anyway. *wink wink*
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Trouble Time

Needless to say, every one of them _hated_ their new English teacher. 

Or should they even call her that? 

Whenever it was time for her class, she never really does anything remotely close to being a teacher. She doesn't teach and leaves the students to fend for themselves and call it 'Study Hall'.

Now, all would be fine if only she was willing to guide them and answer their very relevant questions about the subject, then maybe, _just maybe_ , they would let it pass but (surprise surprise) she doesn't. 

Instead, she just chooses to sit in the front and look pretty while she comes up with a now _new_ plan on assassinating Korosensei. Since her last one that involved their shed, real guns with real bullets and some expert seductions failed pretty badly and caused her extreme humiliation. 

Nagisa was surprised when he found out she had used real bullets instead of the BB ones. He was sure he had said that vital piece of information first thing to her back at the staff room, an instance he would rather not look back on. 

For his sanity, at least.

Well, Nagisa thinks that if she wasn’t going to listen and take all of what he said into consideration then that’s her problem. 

"Sensei if you're not going to teach us anything, can we have Korosensei back?" Isogai requested with a hand raised. “We're taking the entrance exams this year so..." 

“You want to be taught by that monster?" Irina snorted before continuing, "Your exams aren't really top priority while the world is at stake here." she drawled, which caused her a few raised eyebrows. 

"Moreover, I hear that this E-Class are the misfits and failures of this school. Studying seems rather pointless now, doesn't it?" she carried on. 

An eraser was thrown towards the blackboard, just barely missing her head. It didn't take long before several erasers followed along with crumpled pieces of papers, all missing her body by just mere centimeters.

"Get out, you bitch!" 

"Bring back Korosensei!" 

Nagisa covered his ears and head, wanting to avoid all the chaos. The protests ended with Irina being driven out of the room and they could hear her stilettos march its way into the faculty room.

"I can't _believe_ her!" Nakamura exclaimed. 

"All right everyone, calm down." Isogai shouted, being the class president that he is. 

"She insulted us _and_ looked down on us, how can we be calm?" Kurahashi yelled, crossing her arms on her chest. 

"Let’s just get Korosensei back as our teacher." Kimura added. 

Isogai sighed, "I understand, but there isn't really much we could do about it right now."

"Let's just talk to Korosensei about it when he comes back." Kataoka suggested.

While they had just basically fired their teacher, they were now left with nothing to do. This was their last period before lunch, so their break started a little earlier than expected.

While some of his classmates agreed to play Assassination Badminton to kill time, Nagisa tried to get ahead and study some of the material. Though it didn't take long before he realized that learning a new topic seems quite difficult without having much of a guide. 

Nagisa sighed, ' _What'd I give to have a little bit of Karma-kun's smartness right now_ '.

In the end, he gave in and walked outside intending to join his classmates but instead he found Karma sitting on the steps, sipping on a carton of his favorite milk. 

"You're not going to play?" Nagisa asked.

A shrug was his simple response. "Maybe I will when I feel like it. Sit down with me." that last part came out more of a request than a demand, patting the spot beside him. 

Nagisa took a deep breath and sat down next to the alpha, tucking his hands underneath his knees. 

The second he got settled, a small bento filled with sushi made its way into his lap. He looked at the boy beside him in question. "What's this?" 

Karma finished the carton before he spoke, "I think that's quite obvious, Nagisa-kun. You still like sushi, right?" 

Yes he did, but "I have my own lunch." he said, handing it back. 

Okay, so maybe Nagisa's definition of 'lunch' was just two pieces of bread he hastily packed this morning since he woke up a little late than usual, but Karma doesn't need to know that.

They were in their little world that they didn't notice some of their classmates watching them from the sidelines of the court like some fangirls. 

"Karma maybe a little scary but he's also quite sweet, handsome too." Okano said to Okuda. "If you're willing to look past his behavior he'll be a great partner." 

Okuda blushed and looked down, "He's not that scary." she said with a soft voice. 

Okano hummed, "Nagisa is actually pretty lucky, you know? Having a level-three alpha with him, I hear his family's loaded too." she sighed dreamily, tearing her gaze away from the couple as their game resumed. 

"A strong, handsome, and rich alpha... why do they have to be so rare?" she asked to no one in particular but she did cast a glance at a certain orange-brown haired alpha behind her. 

Okuda, however, continued to stare for a little longer before she too fixed her eyes back on the game, chest feeling just a little heavy. 

~~

"Just eat it what's the big deal?" Karma asked.

"It's yours!"

"And I'm telling you, _you_ can have it." 

Nagisa released a puff of breath before coming up with a compromise, "We'll share it. Good enough for you?" he offered the extra pair of chopsticks to the other, who took it with a heavy sigh.

"Fine." 

It was silent between the two boys as they enjoy their lunch that consisted of various forms of sushi. It wasn't completely awkward, and it wasn't entirely uncomfortable either. 

"Karma-kun," Nagisa distractedly called, putting the lid back on the bento when they were done eating. Upon hearing Karma hum back he continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." 

"Umm," Nagisa realized he didn't really have a plan on how to bring up what he had on his mind, which made him slightly regret opening his mouth. He just knows that he has to since it was clear that Karma won't be taking the step anytime soon.

"Why did you avoid me?" there, he asked it. 

"I'm not entirely avoiding you now, am I?" Karma dodged the question with one of his own after a moment of surprise.

Nagisa tried his best to calm his frantic heart, running the tip of his fingers on a corner of the bento he was holding.

"Y-you're gonna continue courting me?"

Karma's eyebrows creased, "I never stopped." 

"It certainly felt like you did." Nagisa doesn't know what had gotten into him, but his feelings were the one that’s controlling him right about now.

Maybe it was the desperation for that assurance, and the desperate need to know what the heck is going on that was overtaking his own logic. 

"What's with the sudden grilling?" Karma teased, but it was light.

"Nothing, I just wanna know why you suddenly became so distant." 

And it was true. 

Nagisa doesn't know what happened. They were happy before. _Nagisa_ was happy before, and he could confidently bet on his own life that Karma was too. Until all of that got taken away when Karma avoided him all of a sudden without even explaining why.

Was it him? Did he realize that he isn't that interesting? Did he not see him as a potential partner anymore? 

Those were the questions that were swarming inside his head but never got the chance to be answered. Because before Nagisa could confront Karma about it, the latter just had to go and get himself suspended. 

"It's more of a... me problem" Karma finally got out. 

Nagisa exhaled through his nose, not quite happy with the answer that he got. "Right."

"What? You don't believe that?" 

"No, I do." Nagisa honestly said, "I was just expecting a more specific answer." 

"It's just..." Karma faltered in his words, "Even I can't explain it, I’m not particularly good with words either."

"Look if you don't want to court me anymore, just say it and get it over with."

Nagisa had blurted that out before he knew it, surprising even himself. To be completely honest, that thought _was_ constantly crossing his mind. That maybe the reason why Karma had put that distance between them was because he didn't want to court him anymore and didn't want to hurt him by saying so. But he had pushed that thought to the back of his mind, locking it there.

Until now when it decided to escape through his mouth. 

"I can't do that." 

"Why not?" 

"'Cause it would be a lie, Nagisa-kun." 

Nagisa stared into those golden orbs for a moment, before tearing his gaze away when he felt like he was getting too absorbed in them. Normally he would like that, but now really wasn't the time for him to get caught in his feelings.

What followed was silence, again, but this time it was a heavy silence. Like it had taken upon itself the burden of carrying the weight of the conversation they just had. 

"Um, is it a bad time?" they heard a new voice timidly speak, and their little bubble was popped. They looked over and saw Yada, playing with the tip of the rubber knife she was holding. 

Nagisa smiled at her, burying his pent up emotions. It wouldn't be great if he lashed out on her. "No, it's not." he answered, placing the bento on the space between him and the alpha. 

Yada slowly nodded as if she wasn't sure she wants to believes that. She didn't step on the topic further, however. "I was just wondering if either of you would wanna replace me in the game?" 

Karma looked at Nagisa, who just avoided his gaze, and sighed. "I will, but I didn't bring my knife so let me borrow yours." he said, pushing himself up and walking down the stairs. 

Yada nodded and handed him her knife, then watched him jog past her before turning back towards her fellow omega. 

"Trouble in paradise?" 

Nagisa snorted, hugging his legs and burying his face on his knees. "I don't think paradise describes what we have right now." 

"Ah." she climbed a few flights of stairs before sitting down on a step below Nagisa so she was looking up at him.

"You know," she started. "I may not give the best advice but I _am_ a very great listener." 

Nagisa smiled, "I know, you didn't get that big sister title for nothing." 

"Right?" she laughed. "So, if you want you can vent to me." she offered, placing a hand on his knee as a gesture of comfort. 

Nagisa lifted his head up to look at her giving him a very sincere smile, one which he was very grateful for. "Thank you Yada-san, but maybe next time." he declined with a sheepish smile. 

Yada nodded in understanding. "Okay."

They both looked over at the game. Yada focused on it as a whole, but she noticed her companion has his eyes set on one particular person, but those eyes carried a hint of sadness and longingness. 

"I can really tell how much Karma-kun likes you." she suddenly said, catching Nagisa off guard. 

"What?" 

She chuckled, now joining him in watching the redhead move flawlessly on the court. "He isn't really hiding it either. He may look tough and strong and he probably is, but in front of you he goes a complete 180 change." 

Nagisa didn't respond to that. It wasn't like he didn't notice it, he had witnessed some of Karma's mischief and rather violent fights himself, a reason why almost half of their class was afraid of him. But somehow, Nagisa never felt that way because Karma didn't give him a reason to. All he gave him was the feeling of warmth and comfort, much like he was _safe_ with him.

Though that was before the issue of avoidance happened. While he still feels that way when they were together, in a way Nagisa doesn’t know, there was suddenly something getting in their way.

Before he knew it, a gap was formed. A gap that didn’t seem to get smaller, but just kept getting bigger and bigger. 

"You like him too, right?" Yada asked. 

Nagisa felt himself blush a little before subtly nodding, not really knowing if Yada noticed his answer or not. 

"Fights and misunderstandings are normal in a relationship, especially if both parties feel strongly for the other." she stated, looking back at Nagisa. 

"It's just up to them if they'll let that ruin what they had and have... or not." 

Nagisa looked at his shoes, just letting her words sink into him. 

\---

A miracle must have happened. 

Because... Irina was acting like a total teacher now. Okay, maybe her first lesson isn't really fit in the context of middle school kids, but she was teaching nonetheless which was a massive improvement from when they had last seen her. 

"Learn what you need for the entrance exams from the octopus, what I can only teach you are conversation techniques that'll be useful for the future." she explained. "If you still don't view me as a teacher despite that then... I'll give up on the assassination and leave." 

The class was just silently listening to her words. 

"This way, there aren't any complaints right?" she continued, fiddling with her fingers nervously, "Also... I'm sorry, for a bunch of things." she mumbly finished, not looking at them in the eye. 

The students looked at one another... before bursting out laughing. 

"What's with you being so timid?" Karma shouted from the back of the class. "Just a while ago you were saying _I'll kill you_ and stuff." 

"You _are_ a teacher after all." Maehara noted. 

Okano agreed beside him, "We can't really call her bitch-neesan anymore." 

"You..." Irina breathed, already on the verge of tears, and covering her mouth with her hands. "You guys understand." 

"It really was quite rude to call a teacher that." Kataoka added on. "We have to change what we call her." 

"How about... Bitch-sensei?" 

And with that Irina's tears evaporated. 

But despite it, Irina (now Bitch-sensei) tried her best to still smile and say, "Umm, how about letting go of that 'bitch' thing? Just use my first name, I won't mind." she told them. 

"Eh? But we already got used to calling you that." Maehara said.

"'Bitch-sensei' fits you better than 'Irina-sensei' anyway." Okano commented, causing a few chuckles from her classmates. 

"We are in your care, Bitch-sensei!' 

"Let's start the class now, Bitch-sensei-" 

"AUGH!" Bitch-sensei screeched. "I HATE YOU ALL!" 

And so with that, Bitch-neesan was now called Bitch-sensei, as she officially joins them as their new foreign language teacher. 

Nagisa chuckled because of his classmate's antics before reaching into the pocket of his bag to retrieve a pencil. As he does that, he accidentally looked at the back of the room, more specifically where Karma was sitting. 

The alpha was sitting comfortably in his usual position of hands folded behind his head. He, like Nagisa, was smiling and laughing because of what is happening. Though after a while, he must have felt eyes on him as Karma suddenly looked his way. Golden eyes met blue ones as they caught each other's gazes, and Nagisa was suddenly reminded of their last conversation. 

How did things get so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So I decided to not add Bitch-sensei's first assassination attempt because I can't fit it into the story without it ending up as a complete narration of the canon material. Despite the concept of the story, something that I would want to avoid as much as possible is more than half the chapter being filled up with the stuff that we already know. I always try to balance out canon and my own. 
> 
> I also realized that I tagged other ships here, don't fret I WILL be adding them, though they're not much of a focus as the main pairing.
> 
> As always, feedbacks are appreciated <3


	6. Fight Time

Today was the kind of day when everyone in Class 3-E wishes wouldn't come. 

The monthly assembly. 

Aside from the fact that they have to walk back down the mountain to get to the main building (because honestly, they would much prefer it if the only time they would be walking down this path is if they were going home and classes are over), they would also have to face the discrimination against their class that was increased tenfold due to the whole student body being in one place all at once. The staffs present aren't really of much help either. 

"Nagisa," he heard a voice calling him. "Where's Karma?" it was Sugaya who had caught up to him and asked the question. 

Nagisa kept walking, trying his very best to prevent his heart from reacting too badly upon hearing the redhead's name, and sighed. "I don't know, I guess he's skipping." it's not like they even talked before this. 

"Huh," Sugaya exhaled. "Must be nice to be him, he's already in Class E but he still won't care about how he's constantly breaking the rules." he noted. 

The omega laughed, "Well, what more do we have to lose?" he shrugged to which the other nodded in agreement, then gave him a side-look. 

"Are things okay with you and him?" Sugaya asked, after taking a second long glance at him. 

Nagisa blinked, "What?"

Sugaya looked ahead once again, having just barely dodged an elevated tree branch from the ground. "I don't really see you guys talk these days." he remarked before changing his original question. "You two got into a fight or something?" 

A fight, huh... guess he could put it that way.

Honestly, Nagisa preferred not to answer that question but he thought it would be rude to not say anything. He didn't know the full story of what had happened between them, considering Sugaya had only been his classmate this year. 

"I don't really know." Nagisa realized that that's the best answer he could give right now. 

"You... don't know?" 

Nagisa sighed, "I know what you all think about Karma and me, but I promise things between us are a little complicated right now." 

"How so?" 

"Let's just say, one of us isn't willing to talk to the other about anything." 

Nagisa and Karma hadn't talked since that day on the steps. Nagisa thought that he was always the one who makes the first move, and now he really doesn't want to do that. Considering why all of this even happened, the reason why they had even gotten this complicated in the first place was because of Karma.

Nagisa doesn't expect the alpha to fully open up to him, even he himself knows how hard that can be sometimes and Karma isn't really one who expresses such vulnerable emotions. What he did expect was that he would talk to him about _something_ , and to not act like nothing had gone wrong. 

However, it was almost a week after that and nothing is still being exchanged with both of them. He was really starting to think that maybe he didn't care at all. 

_"It's just up to them if they'll let that ruin what they had and have... or not."_ he remembered Yada's words. 

_'I'm not the one that's ruining everything, aren't I?'_ Nagisa thought. 

"Well, I hope you guys would work it out. Seriously." Sugaya patted him on the shoulder. 

Nagisa hopes so too, really bad.

~~~ 

"That was as expected, really awful." Kayano said to him as they were walking out of the gym with Sugino. 

"Yeah, good thing our teachers were there, at least there were some people in that room that's on our side." Sugino added, and he was right. 

In all honesty, the assembly itself wasn't that bad. For most of it, they were ignored, and the only times their class had gotten the spotlight was when someone in front was talking bad about them resulting in the whole student body laughing at their misfortunes. 

However the highlight of it all was when Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei entered, and it had caused quite the silent uproar. Perhaps his fellow classmates were glad that they have at least one upper hand on them, and those were their attractive teachers that can cause extreme jealousy (and no that doesn't include Korosensei). 

But still, they were really happy that all of them were there. 

Nagisa saw a vending machine by the end of the corridor, then suddenly realized just how thirsty he was. Having just climbed down a mountain and lining up immediately after arriving can do that to a person. 

"Hey, I'm just gonna go and get a drink." Nagisa motioned behind him at the vending machine and receiving two nods as a response. 

"We're gonna go on ahead then." Sugino said and Nagisa nodded back before walking to buy himself a bottle of juice.

He had just picked up his can when he heard someone call him, he looked behind and saw Tanaka and Takada, looking sneer as always with an accusing tone to pair up. 

"You guys are kinda forgetting your place aren't you?" Takada snarked, pointing a finger at him. 

"Laughing it up during the assembly... just think about the trouble you caused for those around you." Tanaka added. 

Nagisa blinked, "Eh?"

Nagisa looked at them back and forth, wondering just what on earth were they talking about. Then he remembered Korosensei's stunt he pulled, involving the print-outs for the student council's schedules and activities.

 _Apparently_ , they didn't provide enough print-outs, and _coincidentally_ , the copies were short of 26, the size of their class. They weren't stupid, they knew they did that on purpose, but luckily Korosensei was there and he had used his Mach 20 power to provide handwritten copies for all of them. Which resulted in confusion and humiliation for the principal, as well as to the entire school. 

If that really was the reason then Nagisa thought it was plain petty. But then again, just about everything in this school was petty.

Nagisa's silence was just a reason for the pair to continue on with their taunting. 

"Keep your eyes on the floor where you and your class belongs." Takada smiled, face turning just a tad bit arrogant. 

"After all, there is no hope for you all anymore." 

Nagisa has heard all of that before, those words weren't anything new in his ears, but that doesn't mean it still didn't put damage into his pride, or with whatever's left in it. But still, Nagisa didn't say anything, and instead just took a deep breath and attempted to walk past them.

Apparently, that was a bad idea. 

He felt a hand aggressively grab his tie before he was shoved against the nearest wall, Tanaka holding him hostage by his surprisingly strong arm. The impact of it against his back wasn't enough to cause him real pain, but it still made his breath hitch. 

Beside them, he heard Takada snicker, "You must be wishing Akabane was here right now to save you just like last time, huh?" 

In front of him, Tanaka snorted, "I didn't see him in the assembly," he pulled his face closer to Nagisa's own before continuing, "Looks like your boyfriend isn't here to save you now." he dragged his words. 

_Boyfriend? That sounded nice, at least. He lets himself have that, just for now._

He heard a loud bang right beside his ear, and it turns out Tanaka had hit the wall beside his head with the hand that wasn't holding him as he was apparently getting impatient. 

"Say something Class E, or I'll kill you." he hissed. 

And suddenly, something inside of Nagisa snapped. 

Looking up, Nagisa stared directly and intently into the other's eyes. "Kill me?" he muttered. 

"Kill... huh?" he tilted his head. 

Nagisa feels like he was suddenly possessed with something. All calm and logical thoughts have dispersed from his brain, replacing it with something dark and definitely not common thoughts for someone like him. 

It was like... he was thirsty for something. 

Nagisa chuckled before calmly grabbing the wrist of the hand that was holding him, with a smile he stood up properly said, "Those are brave words for someone who hasn't killed before." before heavily dropping the hand and walking away. 

The pair released some, _very non-manly_ squeals, as they backed away from Nagisa and went out of his way. Both looking surprised because of the sudden turn of events, and the shock of having their own pride and dignity shattered because two alphas had just lost to an omega, without all parties even showing even a fraction of dominance. 

But on top of all those, what they mostly felt were... fear.

What the hell was that? 

\---

Midterms exams were approaching, and it was approaching fast. 

That's why Korosensei sacrificed a period to make way for an intense high-speed study session, and yes it is literally just how it sounds. Korosensei uses duplicates in order to go over each and every student's weak subjects without missing a beat.

It was going along well... until: 

"NO SURPRISE ASSASSINATIONS KARMA-KUN!" 

Just having dodged Karma's assassination attempt, it affected his after-images and the said images were not... pretty, to say the least, and it took a while for it to go back to normal. Putting that incident aside, the study session went smoothly and Nagisa and everyone else managed to understand and improve even just a bit.

"Bye Korosensei!" Nagisa waved, walking out of the classroom with Nakamura. 

Korosensei laughed, "I hope you'll be able to kill me tomorrow." was his goodbye greeting back. 

"Oh, we will don't you worry." Nakamura remarked, waving herself before catching up to Nagisa, who slowly faltered his steps. The blonde alpha looked at what the other was staring at and found Karma leaning his upper body on a wall with his arms crossed. 

Karma looked at them before saying, "Would it be too much if I ask you to walk home with me?" 

Nakamura snorted, "Isn't that the kind of question you would ask him?" she teased, pointing to the omega using her head. 

Karma clicked his tongue and deadpanned, "Who said I was talking to you?"

The blonde scoffed, "You could've played along for like a minute?"

"Sorry, not really in the mood for that right now." Karma replied, moving to walk towards the pair. 

"Geez, someone's gloomy." Nakamura muttered. 

Before they could continue on with their conversation, they heard a new and unusual voice coming from the staff room. Unusual because it came from a person who doesn't really take some time on his day to visit them in this building. 

"My aim is a group where 5% are lazy, and 95% work." the voice said. 

The trio crouched under the window, unanimously deciding to listen in on the conversation. Normally, this would be called eavesdropping and it was wrong in many ways. But in their defense, seeing the principal, Asano Gakuho, talking to their teachers is a very uncommon occurrence. 

"Why is the principal here?" Nagisa whispered to no one in particular, knowing both of them can't really answer the question. 

"I see..." they heard Korosensei respond. "Then it would be a problem if that 5% aka Class E isn't weak and miserable." 

"Today, I've received a complaint from Class D's homeroom teacher." Principal Asano continued. "He mentioned that a student from Class E glared ferociously at a student of his. And on top of that, threatened to kill him." 

Nagisa groaned internally, burying his face in his hands. 

"Was he talking about you?" Karma asked him in a whisper. Nagisa nodded without looking up from his hands. 

"I heard they were crazy scared, seriously what did you do?" Nakamura chuckled. 

That was when the omega lifted his head again to explain himself. "Nothing, honestly. I just... said some stuff." which is exactly just what he did, but now he wonders just how threatening it had sounded. 

Since Nagisa was busy in his own thoughts, he didn't notice how Karma's expression beside him suddenly turned anxious and troubled. 

THUD. 

The three of them peaked on the window after they had heard the sound of something heavy falling. Turns out that something was Korosensei, and his tentacles were now tangled up. The cause? Must've been the wire puzzle the principal had thrown at him and was now entangled along with him. 

"How did he end up like that?" Nakamura hissed. 

“KOROSENSEI'S WEAKNESS: He has no patience for wire puzzles.”

They saw Principal Asano squat down next to Korosensei. "But you know, not all problems in this world can be solved with speed." and with that, he made his way towards the door which made them quickly stand as to avoid suspicions. 

Principal Asano looked at them before plastering a big smile on his face. "I'm looking forward to the midterm exams, do your best!" he cheerfully said, before walking away. 

And yes, they recognized the phony tone.

" _'Do your best'_? Yeah, right." Karma scoffed, once again crossing his arms after they deemed the principal far enough. 

"If that isn't the definition of a fake smile then I don't know what is." Nakamura added. "Anyway, I'll-" 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Karma interrupted. 

"But I thought-" 

"It's okay." and with that Karma left, much to Nagisa's chagrin. 

"I'm sorry Nakamura-san, but I have to go." Nagisa said to the other, and without waiting for a reply, he ran to catch up to Karma. 

Because honestly, he was getting sick and tired of this.

"Karma-kun!" he shouted, once he caught up and grabbed a wrist. The alpha stopped and turned to him, surprise evident in his face. 

"What is up with you?" Nagisa asked after he caught his breath. 

Karma's eyebrow creased, "What do you mean?" 

"Why-" the omega blurted out. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" 

"I'm not-" he tried to deny. 

"You are, and you know it!" 

Nagisa's outburst drove Karma to silence, partly because he was surprised about just how... upset Nagisa sounded, but he won't blame him for that.

And partly because _that_ aura was back.

The aura surrounding Nagisa that he can't explain, but it made him feel defensive. And knowing himself and the type of person he is, being on guard around Nagisa of all people is something he would much rather avoid. 

As him being on guard means he could physically hurt the other without even meaning to. 

Again, it wasn't something he'll blame the other for as Nagisa himself probably doesn't know about that bit of him yet. But the only solution he could think of right now was putting a distance between them until Karma understands just exactly what about Nagisa that makes him feel so queasy, and hoping to find a solution to it without damaging their relationship.

Yeah, it was probably mean considering he didn't even talk to the other about this (which was exactly why Nagisa was mad at him in the first place), but he would take that over resulting in him laying a hand on Nagisa. 

He vowed to never do that, because... why would he? Nagisa was someone special to him, and that kind of someone isn't common in Karma's life. He would wanna protect it as much as he can. 

"Why can't you just talk to me about what is going on with you?" Nagisa continued, after feeling he won't get an answer from the alpha. 

"Because I don't think you'll understand it just yet." Karma answered, honestly. 

Nagisa narrowed his eyes, "Try me."

Karma clenched the fist of the hand Nagisa wasn't holding to try and control the instincts triggered by the other's challenging tone. Another thing that he vowed to was to never use even just a bit of his dominance to Nagisa. But he was, at the moment, finding it just slightly difficult. 

The alpha took a deep calming breath, "Look, I'm just... I'm still trying to find a way so it won't end up with me losing you." he tried to explain the best that he can. 

"So, it has something to do with me?" Nagisa commented. "More reason to tell me, don't you think?" 

When Karma stayed silent still, Nagisa dropped his hand and forced his tears back. "You said you don't want it to end up with you losing me," he breathed. 

"Keep this up and you will." he continued before walking away.

"Nagisa-" Karma called back. 

"Just leave him." a new voice said, and he turned and saw Nakamura who had caught up to them without either of them noticing. "He needs time to chill out." 

Karma pocketed his hands, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Just enough to get that you two are in a bad place right now." she answered with a shrug. 

Well, she ain't wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I get the feeling that this wasn't my best work but still, hope you guys enjoy this update! I want to get as many chapters out as I can before I start school again. Though it's still far, writing these takes a long time. I enjoy it though hehehe. 
> 
> See you guys on the next one! 
> 
> And thank you for the 100 kudos! Appreciate it, very much. :)


	7. Talk Time

"Say Korosensei..." Kayano called to one of Korosensei's duplicates with an uneasy smile on her face. "Aren't you a bit psyched up?"

"Hmm? Not at all?" Korosensei brushed off, even if all of the students can see just the exact opposite of that. 

Comparing this study session to the previous one, Korosensei's multiplying seemed to have tripled. It was too much and too fast that it messed up the appearances of each of the duplicates. (Masayoshi swore he saw one wearing a Mickey Mouse costume and that it was _not_ appealing). 

But out of everyone in the classroom, only three of them knew the exact reason why it had suddenly turned out like this. Nagisa thought of the principal's visit the other day and deduced that this was the result of it. He really couldn't blame the octopus for it at all. After all, the school system only benefits the main building people, and not much is given to the students in E-Class.

By the end of the session, Korosensei was beyond exhausted.

"After all of that, it's no wonder you're this tired." Maehara noted. 

"Why are you putting this much effort into teaching us anyway?" Okajima asked. 

Korosensei laughed his signature laugh, "Well of course it is to improve your test scores. If I managed to do that..." he drifted off, sitting up properly before continuing. 

"Then maybe the danger of being killed would disappear." 

He had said that with so much hope in his tone they almost felt bad for him. 

"As if." Mimura chortled. "We're better off doing assassinations than studying, so I wouldn't care much about the results." 

"Yeah, and plus, if we manage to kill him there'll be the 10 billion reward too." Yada added. 

Kurahashi nodded, "With that much money, my life would be filled with colors even if I get poor grades." 

"Is that so?" were the only words Korosensei said, but they had felt the sudden drop in his mood. He stood up, face now turning to the color purple with a big 'X' mark in the middle.

"Everyone, come out in the schoolyard." 

There was a sheer amount of authority and dominance in his voice that all they could do was to follow without question. Even Karma couldn't utter out a word, and he has the highest possessed dominance among the students in this class.

Speaking of Karma, Nagisa felt a nudge in his shoulder as he was going along the crowd flowing out into the schoolyard. 

"You and Karma still not okay?" Nakamura whispered to him. She had told him about overhearing the conversation they had the other day and was kind enough to not speak a word about it to anyone. 

Nagisa looked back at the redhead, who just had his hands in his pockets and was looking bored like usual at the back of the crowd. He sighed and shook his head, "I just want to focus my exams right now." was what he answered. 

As much as he would really want to fix things with Karma, unfortunately, he had other priorities. Like the exams which were taking place tomorrow. Raising his grades is one of the things listed pretty high on that priority list, hoping to not disappoint his mother further than she already was. 

And plus, as long as he feels like he was the only one putting an effort into this relationship, he would much rather not do anything about it and save his strength for something else instead. 

They all made it out into the yard, where they found Korosensei standing in the middle of the field. 

"I have a question for all of you." Korosensei started, before moving around the field with his maximum speed causing quite a ruckus and forming a self-made tornado. 

"What if I were to flee this classroom?" they had managed to hear the octopus say amidst the strong winds attacking them. "What if some other assassin killed me before you can? What will you all do then?" 

Not faltering at all with his movements, he added on. "Losing the assassination you think of as a contingency plan, you all would just be left with your sense of inferiority as Class E." 

"Seriously, just _what_ is he getting at?" Sugaya grumbled, still protecting himself from the winds with his arms like the rest of them. 

"Here is sensei's advise for you: _Those who do not possess a second weapon, are not qualified to call themselves assassins._ " then suddenly stopped, mumbling to himself about weeds and uneven lands, much to everyone's confusion.

"Just what in the-" 

"All of you..." Korosensei interrupted before Terasaka could finish his statement, "Score within the top 50 for tomorrow's midterm test." 

"The top _50_?" Fuwa cried out. 

"Are you serious?" Yoshida gaped.

"Fully utilize your grades as your second weapon and show me that you can be fully capable of using it without any further problems. Wield it with confidence and successfully complete this mission. If not..."

All of them were silent, waiting for Korosensei's next words. 

"I will be leaving this classroom for good." 

Well, that definitely managed to shut them all up. None of them had said a word further about the challenge given to them and just silently and begrudgingly accepted it. 

"I never even managed to rank that high, and that was before I got put into this class." Muramatsu muttered. 

Honestly, most of them think they couldn't give what Korosensei wants from them.

They are the so-called 'End Class' after all, is ranking within the top 50 even attainable and realistic for them? 

~~~

Well, as it turns out they _could_... if only the scope for the questions weren't drastically changed the last minute. And this was all thanks to Principal Asano, who had informed the classes in the main building about the changes in the questions and taught them critical information himself but kept the E-Class in the dark, you know... _just because._

So, in the end, none of them made into the top 50. 

Or so they thought. 

Korosensei was facing the board, muttering out "I seemed to have underestimated the school system. And for that, this is all my fault." he acknowledged. "I can't bring myself to face you all." 

It was silent before... 

"NYUAA?!" 

Korosensei screamed, dodging the knife that was thrown at him. It was quiet and sudden and could have hit the octopus right in his head if it wasn't for his speed. 

"You sure about that?" Karma spoke, hand still raised from how he had thrown the rubber knife. "Then you wouldn't be able to see me coming to kill you." 

"K-Karma-kun!" Korosensei wept, "Sensei is very depressed right now and... hmm?" 

Karma threw his test results in front of the octopus, letting it land smoothly on the teacher's table. 

"You had to match my intelligence and in turn, you taught me to a really unnecessary extent." Karma explained as his classmates piled up next to him, curious about the results the alpha had gotten. Nagisa included, though he was standing far from the boy himself, he could still see his papers just fine.

"The change in questions didn't affect me at all." Karma finished with a shrug. 

It would've come off as arrogance if it wasn't for the evidence laid right in front of their eyes. 

"Amazing." Sugino noted. 

And it was, considering that out of the five core subjects, the lowest grade Karma got was a score of 98 over 100. 

"A perfect score in Math?" Maehara added on as a remark. 

Korosensei looked at the boy in question, "J-just how high did you rank?" he asked. 

"4th." Karma simply answered, holding up four fingers with it. "So I think that saying not all of us got into the top 50 is quite a lie, don't you think?" 

_'That's Karma-kun for you.'_ Nagisa thought, his initial grudge towards the alpha momentarily forgotten as he subconsciously plastered a proud smile on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Karma himself. 

"But, I have no intention of leaving this class." Karma continued. 

That's right, placing high in a periodically given test can earn them a ticket back to the main building. Nagisa looked up in shock, catching Karma's gaze on him in the process. 

"Aside from assassination being much more fun than returning to my previous class, I have much more important tasks that can only be finished here." he had said that without as much as blinking from Nagisa's gaze. 

Nagisa was the first one to let go of the eye contact. Karma's eyes on him were held with such intensity that it made his knees slightly buckle. Karma, however, wasn't fazed by it and continued to stare at the other boy, seeming to come up with a final decision.

\--- 

It was already the end of the day for the students at Class E. Nagisa had just finished gathering all his stuff and was in the middle of zipping his bag shut when he smelt Karma's scent coming closer. 

The alpha stopped in front of his desk, hands inside his pockets as usual. "Hey." he breathed once he had caught the omega's attention. 

Nagisa stood up, zipping his bag all the way and played with the zipper pull, keeping his eyes locked on it. "Hey." he greeted back. "Congrats on ranking high in the test." 

"That doesn't really matter right now." Karma responded then looked around the classroom, finding that they weren't quite alone as some of their classmates are still in the room, some are even pretending to not listen in on their conversation. 

Karma normally wouldn't mind, but he doesn't want anyone else to hear what he wants to say to the other right now. Wordlessly, he grabbed Nagisa's bag in one hand and Nagisa's wrist in the other before gently pulling him out of the room. 

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa called as he let the redhead pull him towards a big tree then sitting down under it, placing his bag and Karma's own beside him. 

"Why did you drag me here?"

Karma folded his knees, rested his elbows on it, and leaned his head back on the trunk before saying, "You wanna talk or not?" 

With that, Nagisa just silently sat down on the empty grass space beside the alpha. Back leaning on the tree and knees tucked in, he anticipated what the other has to say.

"I would've talked to you sooner, but I figured you wouldn't want any distractions from midterms." Karma started. 

Nagisa shook his head, "As long as you talk now, then it's fine." 

"Honestly, I still don't know exactly how to talk to you about this, but... I'll try if that's what you want." 

"I guess it's better than nothing." Nagisa shrugged, playing with a lint he found on his pants. 

For a few moments, both of them stayed silent. Karma, because he was trying to organize his thoughts, and Nagisa because he didn't want to seem impatient as he waited for the other to start again. He knows just how bad and uncomfortable Karma is with expressing himself, the fact that he was _trying_ is good enough, at least for him. 

"You were right when you said that it has something to do with you, but it's not like you did anything wrong." 

"Could you elaborate more on that?" Nagisa requested.

"I meant that it _is_ something about you, but it wasn't something you purposely did." the alpha explained. 

Karma took a deep breath before starting again, "Remember that day, when we were eating at that fast food place? I lost you, I couldn't get a hold of your scent because of the crowd, and you poked me?" 

Nagisa nodded, the memory quite clear on his mind. "Yeah, what about it?" 

"When I'm around you, I always feel like I could let my guard down and that isn't something I like to do. For a troublemaker like me who likes the adrenaline of fighting, it was just natural that I had my guard up all the time because I don't always know who I make an enemy of.

"I was just so comfortable with you, partly because you're one of the rare people to not be put off by that side of me. But then that day, right then and there, when you poked me with that finger of yours, I felt something... strange coming out of you." 

Nagisa raised a brow, "Like what?" 

"Like.. it was... you were giving out bloodlust vibes."

Bloodlust? 

Then, like it was on cue, what happened after the assembly flashed into his mind. He suddenly remembered what he had felt at that time. The feeling of something dark crawling up inside of him, and how he got excited with the idea of them getting hurt-

Nagisa quickly shook his head, attempting to get the insane thoughts out of his mind. 

Is that why they seemed so scared of him, when all he did was say a few words that weren't even that threatening to begin with? 

Was he even capable of possessing that kind of thing?

"I didn't want to think that way of you at first, mostly because I felt like you aren't even that type of person. You're just so honest and kind, the exact opposite of who I am. So I started to wonder if maybe it was really just me, and I was just being paranoid. But then... the incident with Tanaka and Takada happened."

A sudden realization came to Nagisa. That day, Karma approached him seemingly wanting to talk, he even asked him to walk home together after spending days not exchanging words to each other. But then they had heard the principal tell Korosensei about what happened and all of a sudden he was distant again.

"And right after we met the principal, when you confronted me, was when you basically confirmed it yourself without even knowing it. That's why I said I didn't think you would understand it yet." 

"I did say to try me, didn't I?" 

Karma snorted, "That's kinda what I'm doing right now."

Nagisa took a minute to himself to take it all in. "So, you avoided me... because you were scared of me?" 

"Not _of you_ ," Karma clarified. "But of the possibility of physically hurting you." 

When Nagisa stayed silent, Karma continued. "You, of all people, know just what type of person I am. My ultimate resort is to fight physically rather than just letting things slip past. Being suddenly alert around you made me think that someday I could just lay a hand on you without even meaning to. Hurting you in any way is at the bottom of the long list of things I don't want to happen and I wouldn't want to lose you because of that. Not a lot of people are willing to look past this behavior and... that's why I appreciated it, and you, so much."

"Well, if you're gonna be my partner then I would much rather you be yourself around me and not as a half-assed version of you." Nagisa said, tucking his knees closer. "T-that's if you'd be courting me still..." 

Karma huffed out a breath, before flicking the other's temple. _("Ow!")_ "I wouldn't be saying all these things if I didn't plan on that, you idiot." 

Nagisa didn't respond to that, just continued to massage the sore spot on his temple. 

After a few moments, Nagisa adjusted his position and was now sitting on his heels facing the alpha. "You wanna know why I'm not fazed by your troublesome behavior?" 

Karma raised his eyebrows in response, but it was good enough for Nagisa as he continued. 

"That's because I accept that part of you. Not saying that I completely condone it, but I accept it as it's just who you are. And I'm willing to be the person that would tell you off whenever you're taking it too far. Also because I've known you long enough to trust you to not use it on me." 

"Yeah, but we never know-" Karma didn't get to finish what he was about to say because Nagisa had put his hand over the alpha's mouth, preventing him to continue. 

"So just like how I accept and trust you, do the same thing to me with my bloodlust. You're right, I don't fully understand it just yet, and to be honest, I'm still not quite believing I have that. But either way, my point still stands. If I trust you to not use violence on me, then trust me to not use that on you, at least not on purpose until I'll be able to fully grasp it." 

Nagisa slowly dropped his hand from Karma's mouth and finished with, "You could at least do that, right?" 

For a minute, which felt much longer than that, the two of them stared at each other. Blue eyes met golden eyes as they slowly come to an understanding. And finally, Karma nodded saying, "I'll try." he mumbled. 

Nagisa nodded himself, "Fair enough." he mumbled back before letting out a small smile. "See just how easy things would be if you just talked to me?" 

Karma sighed, once again leaning his head back on the tree trunk. "I guess. Honestly speaking, if it was anyone else I wouldn't even get a word out." 

"What makes me different?" 

"Well, you're _you."_

_"_ Great explanation." 

"You know what I mean." Karma grunted, pushing himself off the trunk so he was now sitting straight and faced the omega. "You make me do a lot of things I can't do to anyone else. I don't know, I guess you just have me wrapped up in that little finger of yours. But it's you so I'm not complaining. Frankly, you could tell me to dance naked in front of elderlies and I'd probably do it." 

"Yeah, I... won't do that." Nagisa deadpanned. "But I am telling you to take this, _us_ , more seriously. One more situation like this and I won't be as nice Karma-kun." 

"Yeah yeah." Karma waved off, and after receiving an (adorable) glare from the other, he chuckled. "I promise." he whispered, patting the other's head before grabbing one of Nagisa's hands. 

"One more thing..." Karma added. 

"What?" 

"Could we drop the honorifics now? I don't really feel like sticking to it after all this." 

"Feels quite weird to change how I address you all of a sudden, though." 

"We've already known each other a long time it's not like we're complete strangers, far from it actually." Karma shrugged, "And besides, it's weirder for us to be formal around each other when we have this type of relationship, we're not exactly _just_ friends." 

Well, he had a point. 

Nagisa nodded, "Okay." 

Karma smiled at him and squeezed the hand he was holding. "We're good now, Nagisa?" 

Nagisa seemed to have underestimated himself as hearing Karma say his name without all the formalities made his heart thump happily. It was just giving out familiarities and... comfort. Much like hearing it feels like he was safe in a home he calls Karma Akabane. 

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on the other's shoulder to hide his blushing face, before nodding his head and whispering back, "We're good... Karma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the Civil War arc is still happening. It's still really far ahead but I have plenty of ideas for it already ;) 
> 
> The reason why I let them drop the honorifics this early is exactly the reason Karma says. It kinda feels weird for a pair that's attracted to each other be so formal, especially if they're both aware of it. 
> 
> Also, I'm quite proud of myself for having produced a chapter in a short amount of time. Hope it's still as good though.


	8. Trip Time

Karma and Nagisa talked in their little spot under the tree until the sun had started to set. To avoid having to walk in the dark, the two grabbed their bags and started their path down the mountain and towards their homes. 

When they reached the intersection separating their houses, Nagisa, feeling brave for a moment, called the alpha before he could take a step away. "Do you mind walking with me all the way back?" he shyly asked.

Upon Karma's raised brow, Nagisa continued, "I mean if it's only okay with you because then you'll have to walk yourself back again and..." having realized that he was just basically spewing words out of his mouth and that it probably did not make a lot of sense, he slumped his shoulders. "You know what nevermind-"

Karma interrupted by putting a hand flat on the other's forehead, gently pushing it back so they were now looking eye to eye to each other. "I don't mind." he shortly said before clasping one of Nagisa's hands. 

"Let's go?"

Nagisa just hummed back a reply as he let the alpha lead the way when he lightly tugged at the hand he was holding. 

The rest of the walk to Nagisa's house (or apartment), was spent with little talks about anything they could think of. The silences spent, however, when they both just ran out of things to say before jumping onto the next topic was spent comfortably and pleasantly as they continued their walk under the orange sky.

Nagisa doesn't know why he had suddenly asked Karma to walk with him all the way back though, but he guesses he just wanted to spend more time with the alpha to make up for the lost time they had. 

Honestly, he wasn't even sure if they will really go back to the way they were before. But Nagisa finds himself not minding all that much, as long as things between them are fine.

When they stopped at Nagisa's front door, having just laughed at a funny story the alpha shared, Karma gave him a small smile, "I'll go once you're inside." 

Nagisa nodded, "Be careful on your way back." 

"Yeah, that'll happen." Karma sarcased with a chuckle.

"... at least try not to get into a fight." 

"No promises."

Nagisa sighed, "I'm not gonna bail you out if you get arrested." 

Ignoring the comment, Karma spoke back in a softer and less teasing tone. "I'll call you later?"

Nagisa smiled, "Okay." he answered and went to open the door. "Later, Karma." 

Karma hummed, "See you tomorrow." 

And later that night, as Nagisa talked to the alpha on the phone after getting ready for sleep was when he confirmed that he really didn’t mind at all. 

They felt so much closer now anyway. 

~~~ 

A few days after, Nagisa could happily say that things with Karma were going along smoothly. In fact, he was so happy that he completely forgot about the school trip that was scheduled to happen the next week. 

So when Kataoka asked him if he had decided on the members of his group yet, Kayano had to step in because he didn't know what she was talking about. 

After Karasuma briefed them of the government's plan about having them continue on with their assassinations even on their trip, Nagisa walked back to the building with Sugino.

"I can't believe we still have to think of assassination even when we're supposed to be on a trip." Sugino complained, folding his hands behind his head. 

"It _is_ our responsibility." Nagisa shrugged and smiled. 

When they were already dressed up in their main uniform and back inside their classroom, the time was given to them to finalize their group members and the destinations they would want to visit in order to get the approvals of the faculty. 

Nagisa looked around the room and found Karma relaxing by the window close to his desk. He approached the alpha and grabbed his attention by gripping a flap of his black blazer. 

"Karma," he called, tugging on the flap."Wanna be in my group?"

The alpha smiled back at him, along with an "Ok~" 

"Are you gonna be alright Karma?" Sugino asked with an uneasy expression from where he was standing with Kayano. "You won't be picking fights on the trip now aren't you?" 

The pair had walked up to them while Karma answered. "It'll be fine." then fished out a rather... worrying photo. One that certainly didn't help at all in easing Sugino's weariness. 

"I can make sure to keep any witnesses from spreading the word around." Karma continued in a devilish tone.

Sugino pulled Nagisa aside and hissed, "Listen, I know you and him have a thing and all but this is troublesome." 

Nagisa just gave his friend a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I can keep him in check." 

"Yeah, if anyone of us can do that it's Nagisa. And besides, it'll be nice to have a level three alpha with us." Kayano added. "I mean no offense but compared to him we aren't exactly the best when it comes to protection." she said, pointing between herself and Sugino.

She meant that last part as a joke of course, but before Sugino could counter back a response, Nagisa felt a heavy arm drape itself over his shoulder. He recognizes from the black sleeve that it was Karma's. 

"So who else?" he asked. "Me, Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano-chan..." 

"I invited Okuda-san too!" Kayano said, pulling the shy girl into their little group.

Okuda gave Karma a glance then quickly looked down when the redhead looked her way and their gazes met for one second. It was quick and something Karma didn’t notice, but Nagisa did. 

He didn't give it much thought though.

Karma took the paper from Nagisa with his other hand, "Since there have to be six members, how about we add in another omega? Just to balance things out." he suggested, looking over their group. 

"Oh, I got that covered." Sugino said while waving someone over, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks. "How about our class idol, Kanzaki-san?" 

Kanzaki Yukiko was a beautiful, diligent, and quiet omega. Despite not standing out as much, she's popular within their class and with classes in the main building due to her looks and overall personality.

Kanzaki slightly bowed her head to Nagisa and smiled beautifully, "Please take care of me, Nagisa-kun." 

"Y-yeah, of course." Nagisa stuttered out of shock, which made Karma snort beside him. Nagisa pushed him away in retaliation, something that just made the alpha laugh even more. 

"Alright!" Kayano chirped enthusiastically. "Let's now figure out where we'll be going." 

Nagisa and his group had just started to narrow down possible destinations when Korosensei slithered in carrying some very, _very_ , thick books. 

"What are those?" Isogai asked. 

"School trip handbooks." was Korosensei's simple answer. 

They felt a gush of wind and suddenly the heavy books were in front of them. For the students that were standing, however, it landed right on their hands which made them grunt in surprise as they tried to not topple over due to the sudden weight added onto them. 

"This is heavy." Mimura breathed.

"This is just a dictionary!" Maehara irritably yelled. 

Ignoring them, Korosensei went on, "It explains all the sightseeing spots and popular local products as well as self-defense skills from the basics to application." he rambled on, flipping through the entirety of the book. "I stayed up all night making these!" 

Nagisa looked at his own book, Korosensei's rambling voice drowning out of his ears as he flipped it open. 

"He doesn't really expect us to bring this along, right?" Sugino rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the thick book he has on his desk. 

"Not that I'm planning on bringing that much stuff anyway but, this will take up at least half of my bag space." Kayano faltered.

"How about we just bring one for the rest of the group then?" Nagisa proposed. 

Okuda nodded, "I guess that's the best way." she agreed. 

"I'll write down our itinerary." Kanzaki offered, holding up a notebook she slid out from her bag. 

And with that, Group 4 was formed and they finally continued to plan their school slash assassination trip to Kyoto.

\---

"Well, that was tiring..." Korosensei breathed out while sitting down, finally being able to board the train after some moments of anxiousness when he was clinging outside of it. 

Nagisa and his group were just minding their own business talking about what they were going to do and going over their plan of assassination over a game of cards when Korosensei suddenly appeared on the window beside them, giving Nagisa and Sugino each a scare. 

_"I was buying some sweets and missed the train."_ was the octopus' reason for that. 

After some help from Karasuma, Korosensei had managed to enter the train before more problems could arise. Even if Korosensei himself was camouflaged, clothes and a huge bag just casually sticking on the side of the train seemingly defying gravity is not a common sight either. 

"It's really tiring to go on a trip without anyone noticing." he continued, wiping up some sweat (Nagisa guesses, he is not really sure) from his face. 

"Then don't bring along such a huge bag." Okajima advised. 

Kurahashi sighed, "Korosensei himself is already attracting so much attention." 

"And anyway, isn't it really bad for a state secret to stand out this much in public?" Nakamura asked. 

"Nyuaa!" Korosensei yelped, and his little jump caused his fake nose to detach from his face. 

"Your disguise isn't much help either, if they look at you up close they'll notice you're not human." Yada added. 

From behind them, Sugaya joined the conversation, throwing two small items towards their teacher. "Change that false nose you have that always seems to fall off." 

Korosensei held up the items, each turning out to be false noses. He chose one and attached it to where nose is supposed to be, and commented: "Wow, this is an amazing fit." 

"I carved it based on your face and personality." Sugaya explained and shrugged, "I'm quite good at those things." 

"That's amazing Sugaya." Isogai, who was watching the scene perched up on the back of his seat, commended. 

Kayano chuckled from her seat in front of Nagisa and Karma, who was sitting beside the blue-headed omega. "Seems like we'll get to know everyone a bit more during this trip." 

Just right after their game, Okuda, who was sitting on Karma's other side, suddenly tapped his shoulder gaining his attention. "You wanna come with me to buy drinks?" 

Nagisa looked from her to Karma who just nodded his head, "Here." he mumbled, giving the omega some of his money. 

"What would you like?" 

Karma gave him a somewhat confused expression, "That's for you." 

The omega started, then attempted to hand back the money, "Karma I can use my own money-" 

"It's fine." Karma insisted, sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes, clearly indicating that this was the end of their conversation. So all Nagisa could do was sigh and walked over to Okuda who was waiting in the aisle, having missed the look on her face. 

"I'll go too!" Kanzaki said, catching up with them.

As they were far enough from their group, Kanzaki turned to Nagisa. "Things are going along well with Karma-kun?" she asked, starting up an easy conversation with her trademark pretty smile. 

Nagisa blushed a little and nodded, "It's better than before." he answered honestly. 

"He didn't hesitate at all in treating you a drink too." Okuda noted. 

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna buy him something. I don't wanna seem like I'm leeching off of him." Nagisa muttered while holding up Karma's money, it was enough for two drinks anyway.

Kanzaki chuckled, "Must be nice having a rich one court you, huh?" she slightly teased. 

Nagisa felt his face heat some more, but before he could say anything else, Kanzaki bumped into someone causing her to lose her footing in shock.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, bowing her head before continuing to walk, this time with more awareness of her surroundings. 

As they walk away from the group, one with a spiky hairdo noticed something on the floor and picked it up. "They dropped this." he said, holding up a notebook. 

"Hmm," one man with swept-back black hair, who was also their leader, hummed. "Those are some interesting omegas, don't you think?" he smirked. "Especially that one with the blue-hair." 

From beside him, a man with a butch cut hair spoke up. "He's got a different scent on him though." 

"It _is_ interesting..." the black-haired drawled, watching the three omegas walk back to their classmates. 

As Nagisa handed Karma his drink and sat back down beside him, he was met with a subtle kiss on the side of his head as a way of thanks. Torn with being surprised or flustered, Nagisa just pulled away from a laughing Karma, before the alpha ultimately pulled him back. 

As this was all happening and Nagisa ending up leaning into Karma's chest, he was oblivious to the stares that were coming in his direction.

"I guess that's the scent." butch cut hair man said. "He's got an alpha." 

The leader took the notebook from one of his friends' hands, having been passed around, and skimmed its contents. 

His smirk growing wider, he spoke with complete menace in his voice. 

"Kyoto will be so much fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter took longer than usual and I apologize. I was halfway done with it then got sick. Don't worry, I'm fine, it wasn't serious and no it wasn't the virus. 
> 
> So now please enjoy the new update!


	9. Kidnap Time

"I'm tired..." Korosensei breathed out, slumping down onto the sofa, his form looking like a balloon that is slowly losing its helium. 

''It's only the first day and he's already on the verge of death." Kataoka noted, voice down to a whisper. 

From beside her, Hayami nodded her head. "He's sick and groggy from taking the train and bus so..."

"KOROSENSEI'S WEAKNESS: MOTION SICKNESS"

From behind Korosensei's couch and the rest of the class, there were six people huddled up around another table.

"Any luck, Kanzaki-san?" Kayano asked with a hopeful glint in her eye. 

But it was put to vain as Kanzaki deflated and shook her head. "No..."

Kanzaki wrote down all of their itineraries in an organized way in her spare notebook. But when Sugino wondered aloud about the possible snacks and souvenirs they could get in their first destination, that was when she noticed it was missing. 

"It's not in any of your bags?" Okuda asked, having just finished looking inside her own then got three simultaneous shakes of the head in response.

"I'm _sure_ I put it inside my bag..." Kanzaki muttered. "I guess it fell out somewhere."

"Well, there's no use in dwelling about it now." Sugino chirped up, attempting to lighten up the mood. "With how many times we repeated our plan I'm sure one of us has it memorized already." Sugino said while side-eyeing Karma, who was the smartest in their bunch, with a look that clearly says, _'Please say yes'_

Karma subtly rolled his eyes and nonchalantly answered with: "I guess." 

Nagisa spoke up, "Maybe we should just bring the book after all?" 

Kayano nodded, "Good thing you brought it, right?" 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Kanzaki walking up to him. "I'm really sorry for the trouble, Nagisa-san." she apologized. 

Nagisa shook his head and smiled at her. "It's no problem. I'll just put it inside my bag so it won't be hard to carry it around." 

"What about your own things?" Karma asked, but before he could fully comprehend it, Nagisa took the redhead's own bag from his hands and started to transfer his essentials into it.

"I'll just put it in yours, I will only bring my wallet and phone anyway." Nagisa answered, then paused and looked at him. "That okay?"

Karma was looking at him with wide eyes, slightly taken aback because it all happened so fast. Snapping out of it, he just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "But you'll be carrying that, I'm carrying the book." he bargained. 

Nagisa doesn't really have the heart to argue with that. Plus, he's sure he'll lose it anyway.

"Fine." 

* * *

Nagisa and his group were now in the middle of the city, peacefully walking towards one of the destinations they planned for today. Nagisa and Karma walked behind the group, and as promised Nagisa was carrying Karma's bag with his own essentials in it and the latter was the one carrying the heavy book.

"But y'know..." Sugino started, crossing his hands behind his head. "Once we arrived here I completely forgot about the assassination." he chuckled. 

"Really?" Kanzaki asked from beside him. 

Sugino nodded, "Yeah I mean, it's such great scenery, like a place that is totally unrelated to assassinations and stuff like that." 

Nagisa smiled, "But it's the complete opposite Sugino." he spoke up, catching the attention of everyone. 

"I'd like to take a little detour."

The group walked for a few more blocks before reaching a gray pillar located at the side of the street. It was fairly small in size and if one isn't familiar with its location, or is not a local of Kyoto they probably would've missed it. 

"That says... Sayamoto Ryoma, right?" Kayano read, Nagisa giving her a nod in answer. 

"The site of the old _Omiya_ , this is where the 1867 Ryoma assassination occurred." Nagisa explained. "And if we walk a little bit more, we'll reach Honnou-Ji." 

Kyoto is commonly popular for its great sceneries and tourist spots, but as Nagisa and the rest of them walk further along its streets, absorbing up knowledge after knowledge of its history, it was made clear that the Kyoto they know now isn't the same as the Kyoto from way before. 

"This city was always at the heart of Japan, and yet it is an assassination holy ground." 

"Ooohh," Sugino piped up. "I get it. If you put it that way this really is the perfect assassination trip." 

And for Korosensei, who is an assassination target, it really is the perfect spot. 

"Next is Yasaka Shrine!" Kayano enthusiastically said, having just read their itinerary list that was made at the last minute. 

Nagisa was about to walk ahead when he felt Karma behind him, catching his hand with his own. "Can we take a break for a little while?" he asked.

Nagisa chuckled, "You're already tired? Maybe it's because of the book-" he tried reaching for it but...

"Nope." Karma immediately interjected, maneuvering the bag away from Nagisa's reach. "I just wanna taste this city's sugary-sweet coffee."

Nagisa hummed, seemingly taking the alpha's request into consideration, before nodding his head. "Okay. We can do that later." he decided.

"Just us two?" 

Nagisa, who in his mind thought the alpha meant it as a form of stopover for the rest of them, felt himself blush a little, and he looked at the ground they were walking on. "If you want." he shyly mumbled. 

"It's a date then." Karma unhesitatingly said, leaning down slightly so that only Nagisa was able to hear it. 

Nagisa smiled and nodded at the redhead before his eyes wandered down again at his bag. "Are you sure you're okay with carrying that? We could take turns-" 

"I'm not complaining, am I?" 

"Well, yeah but-" 

"It's fine, Nagisa. I don't mind." 

Nagisa sighed, "I'm just saying, you can tell me if it makes you feel tired. It's my book anyway." 

Before Karma could respond back, Kayano talked over them. "If you go deep into the Gion District there's really no signs of life." she noted. 

Kanzaki smiled, "That's because it's only made up of shops that turn away first time customers." she expounded. "The people that come here don't aimlessly wander around, so we won't have to work around them." 

"It's why you chose this route?" Okuda asked. 

Kanzaki nodded, "It's perfect for assassination, isn't it?" 

They were so engrossed with looking around and talking that they didn't notice a van pull up from behind them. By the time that they did, was when the men that were inside of it were already standing directly behind them, and suddenly talked over the rest of the group to announce their presence. 

"It's really perfect." one of them said.

"Why would you walk in an area like this, where abduction is a piece of cake?" 

Surprised, they turned around and faced the unfamiliar faces. They weren't just unfamiliar, but they were also much bigger and taller than them physically. 

But Nagisa had a feeling that he had seen them before. 

Karma looked at them intensely and judging from the smell, they were all alphas and at least two in the other group were level three. But being stuck in this small crowded alleyway with many people who had their own scents heightened due to the tension, it makes it a little harder to decipher which belongs to whom. It didn't help either that these are people he isn't quite familiar with.

"You people don't seem to be here for sightseeing." Karma calmly said, subtly looking to see whether who was at the same level as him. "What do you want?" 

Nagisa looked at Karma worriedly, squeezing his hand a little tighter. A silent plea to not engage.

"What we want...." one of them started. "Is for you to leave the omegas here, and go." 

"Especially that one."

Nagisa felt his heart pump right out of his chest when he saw the finger being pointed at him. Karma's scent beside him intensified more and before he knew it, Karma had let go of his hand and landed a right uppercut at the man who pointed, before single-handedly pushing the man down, successfully hitting his head on the nearby pole. 

Nagisa gasped, dropped the bag on his shoulder, and attempted to run over to the redhead to calm him down but was held back by the arm. Looking, he saw Sugino shake his head at him, an intense flicker present in his eye.

"Stay back." Sugino hissed, showing just a bit of his dominance to Nagisa. The omega didn't seem to get annoyed at his friend using his alpha side on him, he knows he's just trying to protect him and the other two omegas, but he really wanted to fight his instincts for him to follow an alpha's order.

He just wanted to get to Karma before things could get out of control even more. 

He, out of everyone in this alleyway, knows just how bad things could get whenever Karma shows his full dominance. Having seen it a few times before, often because it was to protect him.

However, with Karma's dominance reaching its peak along with the domineering alpha pheromones in the air, he knew he was fighting a losing battle with said instincts. 

"You must be crazy to think I'd let that happen." Karma snarked, preparing to land another punch back at the concussed man. But before he could do anything again, his vision blackened as he didn't notice one of them walk up behind him and swung a metal pipe towards the back of his head. 

"Hey level three, right? No doubt you're a strong one." the man behind him chuckled, placing his foot against Karma's stomach hard. "Luckily we're the same huh?" 

It was obvious. 

He really should've known. 

For a group whose members are all alphas, he should've known that their leader would be the one with the highest dominance. 

And he was supposed to be the smart one. 

"Grab the omegas!" another one shouted. 

"Karma!" Nagisa shouted attempting to run to the alpha but before he could take further steps, he was grabbed from the back and Nagisa felt a hand over his mouth, purposely avoiding covering up his nose as he emitted out his dominance. 

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to borrow you from your boyfriend." the alpha stranger whispered to his ear as Nagisa struggled against him, trying his very best to block the scent from entering him. 

"You have a wonderful scent." one from behind Kanzaki said, holding her the same way the man was holding him.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Sugino shouted then got kneed in the stomach. 

"Stop!" Kayano pleaded but got pushed to the ground. "Please." she tried again, tears forming in her eyes. 

The plead coming out of the female alpha was ignored and now they all helplessly watch as Kanzaki and Nagisa were being dragged away from them, into the waiting van, before driving off towards who knows where. 

"DAMN IT!" Karma shouted, punching the ground. 

From behind a pair of barrels, Okuda stood up and made sure the coast was clear before running towards her classmates.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down beside Karma, who was slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, silently thanking whoever as he didn't feel any blood. She raised her hand to take a better look at it but Karma slapped it away angrily.

"I'm fine." Karma grunted. 

Okuda knows he couldn't blame the alpha for that. Nagisa, who was arguably Karma's closest friend and the omega that he was courting, had just been taken away from him. But she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart by that rejection. 

"Thank goodness you're safe, Okuda-san." Kayano said, relieved while rubbing the arm that took the impact of her fall earlier. 

"I'm sorry, I hid right when they arrived." she told them, downcast. 

"How come they hadn't managed to smell another omega?" Kayano then asked. 

Karma grunted, "The scents were all mixed up, even I couldn't figure out which scent belongs to who."

"There must've been a level three in there..." Sugino thought aloud. 

Karma didn't respond to that as he stood up, "They covered up the license plate number.” he started. "The car's probably stolen and it's a common model that you can find anywhere." 

"So... you're saying..." Sugino slowly breathed out.

"Those bastards are experienced at committing crimes." Karma concluded. 

"Nagisa... Kanzaki-san...." Kayano whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 

"We should just report it-" 

"No." Karma rejected the suggestion immediately. "Even if we report it, it won't get solved that easily. Besides..." 

The three others felt it immediately. The rise in tension, the glare upon the high alpha's golden eyes, the dominance the redhead was omitting alongside the dark aura that completely encased him. 

"I'd like to deal with them personally." 

And it left his classmates no room for them to doubt him on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry haven't updated in a while but school already started and with it being online I can't stay on screen for much longer unless I want my eyes to fully give up on me. 
> 
> Right now, I'm aiming for maybe 2 weeks or monthly updates for this and my other fic. No promises but do expect slower updates. :( 
> 
> But hey, here ya go! A new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support!


	10. Rescue Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the names of the high school boys they encountered during the school trip were not given, the name here is my own. All characters still belong to Yusei Matsui.

“No matter how much you scream, or cry, no one will hear you here.”

Not knowing what else to do and with their hands bounded behind them, Nagisa and Kanzaki quietly sat on the floor in front of the group of high school boys they weren't familiar with.

From inside the room they were at, it was dark that they could barely see. But judging by the surrounding smell, the place was swarming with alphas. The overpowering scent almost hurt Nagisa’s nose, and it was too overwhelming that he couldn’t even smell his own, nor Kanzaki’s scent, anymore.

_‘There must be a handful of high leveled alphas in this room alone.’_ Nagisa thought.

“I’ve called some buddies over.” The leader, who they learned his name being Iwata, announced. “I wanna take some photos to commemorate this event.”

“Hey,” a man behind Iwata said, nudging his leader by the elbow. “The girl looks familiar.”

“Ah yes,” Iwata nodded, fishing out his phone from his pocket. “Is this you?”

He practically shoved the phone in front of their faces while he asked the question. On the phone screen, it showed a picture Nagisa was not expecting to see but Kanzaki’s eyes widened upon having taken a good look at the photo.

“It was taken from the Tokyo Game Center last year.”

The girl in the picture looks nothing like the Kanzaki that Nagisa knows, even if it showed the same face. The demeanor of both girls from the picture, and in person, were complete contrasts.

Kanzaki in the picture was wearing an emo tank top that was tucked into a pair of red shorts. The look was completed with different sets of jewelry, black fishnets on her legs, and an ombre-dyed hair that was styled in big waves.

It was different from the straight black hair, diligent, and quiet Kanzaki in the classroom.

“I told my friend to be on the lookout for any gorgeous person, preferably omegas of course.” Iwata continued to explain, even if they weren’t listening much anymore. “I’d planned on kidnapping you way back then, but we couldn’t find you.”

Nagisa looked beside him and saw that Kanzaki had her head down and her eyes were downcast.

“Who would’ve thought that you were a student at that top school... but I understand. Some people with good pedigrees. In some ways… they wanna be ruined.” He said, not noticing, or caring, Kanzaki’s recoil.

After those words, the phone disappeared but was soon replaced by Iwata’s face that held a crooked smile.

“From now until nightfall, this sensei will teach you all the methods of ruination.

* * *

Back at the alleyway, the four remaining students were hastily thinking of a plan on how to save their classmates.

“Maybe we should just call Korosensei.” Kayano suggested.

“I wanna deal with those bastards myself, didn’t you hear me?” Karma unintentionally snapped.

“Not that we don’t believe you can do it,” Sugino started carefully, not wanting to be at the receiving end of the high alpha’s rage. “But how are we even supposed to do that? We don’t even know where they are.”

“Karma-kun,” Okuda called and tugged at one end of Karma’s blazer. “Nagisa’s bag is still here, right?”

Karma’s eyes visibly lightened up as he dashed onto where the said bag had fallen due to the commotion.

“The guidebook!” It was Kayano who shouted the realization, just as Karma was starting to pull out the heavy book from the bag.

The group was quiet as they went through the table of contents, hoping to find something that could help them in this situation. They scrolled through what was like a never-ending list until they came across a section that was titled _when a classmate has been kidnapped._

“When a classmate has been kidnapped, huh.” Sugino read over Karma’s shoulder. “Just how much did Korosensei really prepare?” he then wondered aloud.

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Karma replied, as he flipped the book towards the right page and skimmed its contents.

“We’ll be fine with this."

* * *

“Kanzaki-san,” Nagisa quietly called. “That picture... it was a bit surprising.” he shared his reaction, in an attempt to make some conversation as a way to distract themselves from the condition they were at right now.

“So, a serious and diligent one like you can go through a phase like that too.”

Kanzaki looked surprised, before a small smile appeared on her face. “That’s because my father was very strict. He demanded that I only have good grades, a good job, and a good title.” she started to share.

“... I just wanted to get away.” she continued, her voice becoming breathy. “But the only title I managed to get out of that was _‘Part of E as in End-Class’_. Stupid, huh?”

While she was telling the story, Nagisa just intently listened to every word of it. Due to the way Kanzaki was reacting now, and the way she talks, he had a feeling that she was holding this in for far too long, and was venting it out now that she has the opportunity.

Before this, Nagisa only knew her as the quiet yet pretty omega that Sugino likes and was planning to court. But right now, he had seen a side of her that not anyone knows. Regardless of how unfortunate this event was, Nagisa was slightly glad that it happened as it gave him a chance to get to know his fellow omega even more.

He just always thought that if the two of them were to talk and interact, it was due to his connection with Sugino and how the said alpha will probably become the rope that would tie their bond together.

“Not really,” he smiled while shaking his head and shrugging. “All of us could use a bit of a getaway at some point.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Iwata joined back unbeknownst to both of them.

“Then why don’t ya just join us? Besides, we also have a belief of ‘ _prestige and all that can go die’_ ”

“What does that even mean?” Nagisa asked.

“Simple,” Iwata shrugged. “It means taking down the people who call themselves elite and bring them down to our level.” he explained. 

“What a petty belief.” Nagisa muttered.

The next thing he knew, he was being forced forward by the strong grip on his uniform, and Iwata’s face being dangerously close to his own.

“You’re lucky I’m taking an interest in you right now, otherwise I would’ve brought you down like the rest of them.” he snarled right at his face.

But Nagisa just stared right back at those piercing black eyes, feeling no fear.

“Interest?”

“That’s right.” Iwata nodded at Nagisa’s question. “There’s no stopping me from claiming you, right here right now.”

Nagisa felt the familiar snap inside of him at those words, and his vision was starting to darken. To the point where all he could see was Iwata’s face, the rest of his surroundings blacked out.

“What if I don’t want to?” Nagisa questioned monotonously, not backing down on the staring contest. 

Iwata scoffed, “Then that just makes things even more interesting, don’t ya think?”

Before things could further tense up, the door that was lurking in the dark behind them creaked open. Having heard this, Iwata huffed out a laugh before turning towards it.

He pulled both Kanzaki and Nagisa up into a standing position before pulling Nagisa close to his side by his waist.

“The photographers are here.” he muttered out to the blue-haired omega.

Nagisa didn’t listen to what he said, as he was busy trying with all his might to not succumb to the alpha pheromones that were surrounding his sense of smell.

“Took you long enough!” Iwata then shouted towards whoever was at the door.

However, what greeted them was not a group of photographers. Instead, what greeted them was a badly beaten up face of a man and his body was being held up by the collar of his uniform.

Nagisa, who had been trying to get out of the alpha’s grasp, froze and Kanzaki let out a gasp.

“What the—”

“School trip guidebook, page 1243. What to do when a classmate has been kidnapped.” a very familiar voice had recited.

“It was quite helpful, I admit.” Karma continued, making his presence, and his scent, known. His golden eyes locked with Nagisa’s, who was still being held by another alpha.

Having a whiff of a familiar scent, even just a bit, over the dominant and mixed unfamiliar ones brought relief towards Nagisa that he almost sagged. It was something Nagisa, and Kanzaki (though it was Sugino’s scent in her case), was something they craved. Because then, they wouldn’t have to fight against their omega self to just cave into the scents anymore.

“How did you know where we were?” Iwata asked him loudly.

Ignoring the question, Karma stepped into the room further. “Okay, I’ll make this nice and simple so that your pea-sized brain could keep up.” he graveled.

Throwing the unconscious body on the floor in front of him, he looked up at his fellow level three alpha. His anger is reflected in both his eyes and scent.

“Get your filthy hands off of him unless you wanna spend the rest of your week inside the hospital like your friend over here.” he said in an ominous tone, turning the body to its back with his foot.

Nagisa just felt Iwata’s grip tighten even more, albeit with a bit of tremor this time. “Don’t try and look cool now, you junior high school brats.” He said, desperately trying to gain back his composure.

It was then when they heard multiple heavy footsteps coming from behind the door they had just used to enter.

Smiling evilly, Iwata continued with his body relaxing slightly. “Those are the buddies that I called in earlier, so now our side has got 10 people in it. Good little kiddies like you have never seen a bunch of badass punks like them before.”

Well, that was a bit of an overstatement it seems.

“There aren’t any badass punks here.” another familiar voice resonated. Looking at the door, they saw Korosensei slither in holding up five men, one in each tentacle, and his eyes were glowing red.

“Sensei had ended up performing maintenance on all of them.”

“Korosensei!” Nagisa and Kanzaki shouted.

“Forgive me for being late, my students.”

“You’re... a _teacher?_ ” Iwata asked in complete disbelief.

“Quit screwing around!” one of Iwata’s friends suddenly backed him up, speaking up for the first time that Nagisa almost forgot they were there.

“Don’t screw around?” Korosensei repeated.

The sudden gush of wind they felt was peculiar for the high school men, considering there weren’t any windows on the room. Though for the middle school students, it’s nothing out of the ordinary.

Nagisa felt Iwata drop to his knees beside him just as the wind had stopped. Looking around, he saw that everyone on Iwata’s gang were all in the same position as their leader was. Too shaken up and weak to stand up again.

Korosensei had picked all the members of the gang, unconscious and frozen, in his tentacles. Holding them up in the air as his eyes glowed red in anger once again and growled out,

“Don’t ever touch my omega students ever again.”

And with that, he carried them all out of the room, leaving the six students behind temporarily.

Kayano and Karma had walked up to Nagisa, while Sugino walked up to Kanzaki. Taking out a swiss knife she borrowed from Karma, the female alpha used it to cut Nagisa’s binds.

“Thank you.” Nagisa said, massaging his stiffened wrists. Kayano smiled back at him before turning towards the other couple.

Before Nagisa was given a chance to fully comprehend the fast happenings that occurred, he felt himself being pulled forward into a hug, with Karma’s arms wrapping tightly around him.

It felt different. Being in Iwata’s arms, and being in Karma’s. It was opposites, Nagisa couldn’t deny. The former’s scent was uncomfortable and made him want to throw up, the latter one helped him calm down, made his insides warm, and it just overall pleasant.

If he were to describe it in omega terms, Iwata’s scent made it want to fight and break free while Karma’s scent made it purr in content.

With that being said, Nagisa relaxed and returned the hug. His own arms wrapping tightly around Karma and implanting his face on the alpha’s shoulder. His nose being in close proximity to Karma’s skin, he greedily inhaled the scent that made him want to just run up to bed and sleep.

“It’s okay.” he whispered.

Karma didn’t ask, but Nagisa just wanted to give him that bit of reassurance.

“I’m okay.”

It was their first hug, Nagisa realized. It wasn’t the right place, nor the ideal situation, but neither of them really cared at the moment.

After a few moments, Nagisa pulled away slightly, his arms staying where they were around Karma’s torso as he finally looked up to Karma’s face.

“Maybe we could go have that coffee now?”

Karma laughed a genuine laugh, and it was a sound Nagisa wanted to hear over and over. Resting a hand behind the smaller boy’s head, Karma used it to gently pull Nagisa forward before planting a kiss on his forehead.

From the back of the room, Okuda had watched them with a sad smile.

“What’s wrong, Okuda-san?” Korosensei asked, suddenly appearing beside her. Having finished taking care of the high school delinquents.

“Is loving someone really this hard?” she blurted out before she could stop herself. Realizing what she had said, she felt her face flush.

“Nyuu?”

“I-I mean, i-it’s for a friend.” Okuda stuttered in an attempt to save herself. But it was too late as Korosensei already saw right through her.

“Even the most perfect couple’s love isn’t perfect.” Korosensei started. “But what makes it worth it is that the happy feelings they gain from it can really overtake the sad ones.”

“I-I don’t—”

“Love is a complex feeling. It isn’t easy, but it shouldn’t be too hard either.” he then placed a tentacle on top of her head. “If you love someone yet you only feel hardships, you may want to think again. Because you may be giving it to the wrong person, Okuda-san.”

She never knew she needed to hear those words until she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not @ me posting this like 5 mins before class lmao pls pray for my future. 
> 
> But in my defense, this was supposed to be updated last night in my time, but if you follow me on twitter then you'll know that i accidentally deleted this and had to start all over again (i was fine, despite the breakdown dkjadkf) 
> 
> Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments!


	11. Bothered Time

It was now night time in Kyoto, and the rest of Class 3-E is now in their assigned cabin, intending to relax after yet another multiple failed attempts at assassinations around the city. 

Karma walked closer to his fellow alphas who were huddled in the middle of the room and spotted a piece of paper, written on it were the names of their omega classmates. 

"Looks like you got something interesting there." he smirked, looking over their class president's shoulder. 

"Unless you wanna have a fight with Nagisa you better not get involved." Nakamura pointed out from her place just beside Kataoka and the rest of the female alphas. Karma looked at her and saw her teasing smirk aimed at him. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the window drinking his juice. 

When he swallowed the sweet liquid, he then asked "What's that anyway?" 

"Oh, it's just a poll of who's the omega we're most interested in," Maehara explained, picking up the paper and reading it again. "Kanzaki's got the highest score." 

"Well, there's really no one that'd dislike her." Okajima added then turned towards Sugino. "You were in the same group with her, right?" 

Sugino nodded. 

"So, how'd it go?" 

Sugino hesitated, while Karma snorted through his drink. Sugino side-eyed him on what was meant to be a glare, but it just amused Karma even more. 

Sighing, the baseball player answered, "We ran into all sorts of trouble, so there was hardly any time to talk." 

"Can I see that?" Karma asked, holding out his hand towards the orange-haired alpha, the latter handing it to him wordlessly.

He took the time to scan the list and saw Nagisa's name written on the bottom of it. But what got Karma intrigued is not the checkmark beside it, but rather that it was written with a different handwriting than the rest. 

Seems that whoever this was added the name when it was their turn.

"Who put Nagisa here?" 

Isogai looked at him confused while Maehara answered. "We didn't. " 

Okajima nodded, also with a confused expression. "We didn't wanna cause something with you." 

Karma raised his eyebrows, "I see his name _right_ here."

Mimura raised his hands, "We have no idea Karma, we swear." 

Karma observed the boys' for a while before sighing and shoving the piece of paper back into Maehara's chest, causing the receiver to flinch slightly. 

He looked down at the paper and scanned the list again, eyes widening when he saw it. "We definitely didn't write this." 

Kataoka grimaced as she looked over Maehara's shoulder. "Whoever listed Nagisa's name has some balls." she commented softly, receiving a stiff nod from Hayami back. 

"Yeah well," Isogai spoke up taking the paper from his best friend. "It's not like there's anything to this anyway." 

Fuwa nodded, "This is just our little secret." 

Isogai agreed, "As far as the omegas and sensei are concerned, we'll definitely--" 

Wait, what? 

The rest of the alphas followed Isogai's gaze and found Korosensei plastered on the glass window, writing something down in his notebook with a huge grin on his face. After he was done, he bolted out of sight in the blink of an eye. 

"Did he just... jolt it down and ran?" Okajima asked to no one in particular. 

It was quiet before... 

"KILL HIM!!" 

While the alphas were running outside of the room, Karma just finished his drink then walked to follow the rest of them. That was when he heard a voice. 

"I think you shouldn't have to worry about it." 

Karma turned and found Kayano still sitting in her place, smiling up at him. 

"What?" 

Kayano shrugged, "Whoever put Nagisa's name on that list definitely knows they won't have a chance." 

"Then why even bother?" was Karma's last words before exiting the room. 

He was hastily walking than he almost ran into someone. 

"Why are you in a hurry?" whoever he bumped into was asked him. 

Karma looked down and saw Nagisa, and judging by his damp blue hair and towel around his shoulders, he had just gone out of the bath. "I'm not." he shortly replied, still feeling a little irritated. 

Who could blame him? 

First, it was the kidnappers that took Nagisa away, and now it was the possibility of having someone compete with him to be Nagisa's partner.

The alpha inside of him was _definitely_ not happy. 

Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows in concern before gazing directly into Karma's golden eyes. "Are you okay?" 

With this, Karma took a deep breath to calm himself. No matter how irritated he was, he doesn't need to lash out at Nagisa. Unless he wanna end up fighting with him again. 

So he tried on his best convincing smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." 

Nagisa was about to say something back if it wasn't for the multiple shouts that echoed around the halls.

_"Hold it right there you damn octopus!"_

_"You have no right invading your students' privacy like that!"_

_"We're gonna catch you, and KILL YOU!"_

Nagisa turned back to Karma, "What was that?" 

Karma shrugged, "Everything ends up as an assassination attempt around here."

* * *

After all the chaos had subsided, the rest of Class E was now in their respective shared rooms, sound asleep. 

Except Nagisa couldn't sleep.

He tried, turning and twisting every now and then in his sleeping bag placed in a spot on the floor in the omegas' room, but the only thing that had done is bother Chiba who was dozing next to him.

With a sigh, he gave up and worked his way out of his sleeping bag, grabbing Karma's jacket (having convinced the alpha to let him borrow it) on the way. Placing it around his shoulders and arms into the sleeves, he walked towards the door out into the dark hallway. Unlike earlier, everything and everyone was quiet, so he had to carry his feet in order to not make any more noise.

He walked until he reached the front porch of the cabin, having wanted to get some fresh air that maybe could help lure him to sleep. When he walked out the door though, he immediately saw that he wasn't alone.

"Karma?" he called.

The alpha in question turned his head from where he leaning against the railing. Upon seeing who his company was, Karma smiled and greeted him with a soft smile. "Hey. Why are you up?" he asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." was what Nagisa said before he made his way to stand beside the alpha. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Karma nodded, "I assume you couldn't either."

Nagisa confirmed his assumptions with a breathy chuckle, stepping closer towards the alpha so now they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

"You didn't get hurt, right?" Karma had asked softly. Upon Nagisa's confused gaze, he continued on. "Earlier? With those bastards."

"Oh, no." Nagisa shook his head.

Karma nodded at that and took a deep breath.

"How about you? You got beaten up bad."

Nagisa had expected the alpha to blurt out a sarcastic remark with his classic signature smirk about how strong he was. However, a small "I'm fine." was all he got. Nagisa decided not to push his worries from earlier and now and just leaned his head against the alpha's shoulder, hoping to give at least a little comfort to the troubled alpha. 

Things between them were quiet for a while, and Nagisa felt the wind blow his hair that wasn't in its usual pigtails. It's just them looking at the faraway night sky in Kyoto while also basking in the new environment it offers before they go to their accustomed one back home.

"I should've done more though." Karma was the one to break the silence. Having spoken in a whispered tone, just fitting for the overall mood their surroundings have.

"Hmm?" Nagisa hummed, having been snoozing a bit.

If it was the fresh air or Karma's presence that was helping him doze off, he was grateful either way.

"I felt like I haven't done enough." the alpha continued.

"What do you mean?"

"I should've beaten those assholes to a pulp if it means I kept you safe."

Nagisa lifted his head to turn it towards the alpha. "Is that what this is about?"

"... maybe." _No need to mention the list._

"Karma," Nagisa wrapped a hand around the other's arm. "You know you could only do so much."

"That's just it Nagisa." Karma countered, turning fully towards the omega. "If I couldn't protect you from something as that then how the hell am I going to when it happens again?" 

"You can't protect me from everything."

"I could try."

"And you did." Nagisa's tone signifies the end of the little debate. "And I know that you always will and that's what matters."

"I just-- I can't help it."

"I'm not asking you to suppress your instincts Karma." Nagisa soothed. "I'm just asking you to not beat yourself up on something you have no control over." 

Karma looked at him under his lashes before snorting, "How is it that you always know what to say?" 

"Beats me, you're supposed to be the smart one here." Nagisa half-joked. 

The alpha let out a breathy laugh, and Nagisa felt a small smile form on his lips. He stepped forward to wrap his arms around the other's torso, Karma making space for him as he tilted his head up to rest on the top of the blue hair. 

"You know," Karma said, wrapping his own arms around Nagisa's smaller frame. "We never did had that coffee."

Nagisa laughed from where his face was buried in Karma's shoulder. "We can always go back."

"When?"

Nagisa shrugged, "I dunno," he sighed contentedly. "The future? You pick."

Karma smirked as he pulled his head back to see Nagisa's eyes about to drop. "And you're sleepy." he remarked.

"A bit." the omega yawned, further proving the alpha's point.

"We should head back."

"That you should my dear students." 

A new voice that sounded from above them made them both freeze. They looked up and found their octopus teacher hanging upside down from the roof, a huge grin and pink blushes on his face.

Karma narrowed his eyes as Nagisa buried his face back on Karma's shoulder in embarrassment, "Have you like, got _nothing_ else to do other than spy on your students?" 

"How long have you been there anyway?"

Korosensei climbed back down the roof, using his tentacles as cushions of his fall. "That's not important Karma-kun." he rebuffed, slithering into the cabin, but the teasing smile hasn't left his face.

"You better not have taken any pictures!"

After their talk on the front porch, Nagisa slept soundly and woke up finding himself smiling, curled up in the comfort of his sleeping bag, and Karma's jacket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case it wasn't clear: their rooms are classified into alphas' room and omegas' room, being a male or female doesn't matter. It's really a form of reproductive vs non-reproductive and the norm couple in this world is alpha x omega. That's why the rooms are separated into alphas and omegas and not girls and boys. 
> 
> Hope I'm clear on that. :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @hufflepuffkine


	12. Fixed Artillery Time

"It's already the end of May, the time limit is growing closer by the moment!" 

"We can just use a nuclear missile on the entire school." 

"...I'm afraid the risk will be too high for that." 

Karasuma, even after letting out a sigh, showed little to no signs of being far too irritated by the several complaints being thrown at this meeting. After all, he was also getting a bit wary of the situation. The feeling certainly intensified when the assassination attempt at Kyoto failed and a veteran assassin quitting due to it. 

"Rest assured," one, probably the highest of them all, interjected. "Several of our allied countries have pooled their technologies and are conducting research." he smiled. "As for the application of their findings, they reached an agreement with Japan's ministry of defense a long time ago." 

Karasuma raised his eyebrows at that. 

"Two special assassins... will be sent to that classroom." 

* * *

Sugino heaved a heavy sigh as they walked up the mountain to their classroom. "I can't believe we're back to normal classes." 

Nagisa smiled at his friend, before flinching in surprise as an arm landed on his shoulder. "Didn't Karasuma-sensei send all of us a bulk mail yesterday?" Okajima asked, looking down at Nagisa. 

"Huh? Oh! Yes, he did." Nagisa snapped out of his daze and reached for his phone. 

"OW!" Okajima suddenly exclaimed, removing his arm from around the short omega and clutching his wrist to his chest. "He pinched me!" he whined, pointing towards Karma. 

"You're lucky that's all you got." Karma muttered before continuing his walk beside Nagisa as if nothing happened, causing Okajima to scoff and mumble about something that _"wasn't my fault."_

Nagisa looked confused for a moment before shrugging and turning back towards his phone, opening the email that Karasuma sent them just the day before. 

**Starting tomorrow, a transfer student will be joining us.  
They look a bit unusual but I'd like you to accept them without much fuss.**

"It's gotta be a professional killer." Sugino commented, reading over Nagisa's shoulder. 

"So, we're finally getting a transfer student assassin huh." Okajima said, still rubbing his wrist albeit distractedly this time. 

"Yeah, and since they're using that pretext..." Kataoka joined the conversation. "They've got to be our age." 

Okajima nodded, "I actually thought about that..." 

"Of course you would." Kurahashi remarked.

"...and sent an email asking if there's a photo of them." the short-haired alpha continued, pretending like he hadn't heard the comment, then turned his phone. Showing the sent picture from their teacher as the reply. 

It was just a headshot photo revealing the transfer student's face. They _(or she)_ got red eyes with long eyelashes and her face was framed by long lilac hair. 

"Ooh, she's cute." Kataoka stated.

Okajima turned his phone back around. "Right?" he laughed in agreement. "But then I asked whether she's an omega..." 

"And?" 

Okajima dramatically sighed. "This is what Karasuma-sensei sent back." he answered, showing his phone once more. 

**Don't even think about it.**

From beside him, Nagisa heard Karma laugh. "Classic." 

"Shut up."

They continued their trek up the mountain until they reached their classroom. And when Sugino opened the door did they only fully understand the real meaning of the email.

Because what greeted them was not a person, but a machine. 

Or rather... a person inside a machine. 

"Good morning." the video screen lit up, revealing a face exactly like the one Karasuma sent to Okajima in the photo. The screen only showed a head, and the rest of its body seemed to be the black large rectangular robotic casing. 

"I am Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery and I will be joining you as of today. Nice to meet you all." it greeted before switching off once again, turning the screen into black. 

For a moment, all the students (real people students) stood at the door in shock and in bewilderment. 

Before... 

"Okajima-kun~ I'd like to see you make a move on that." Karma teased. 

Nagisa had to pull him away as to not cause more trouble. 

"What? It would be a _great_ form of entertainment." he says as he was being dragged along.

* * *

"I assume you already... met," Karasuma begun as he entered the classroom after the students had settled in and placed a hand on the back of the machine, leaning into it. 

If one would look close enough, they would see that the wrinkles on Karasuma's forehead looked way worse than before. 

"But this is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san who came here from Norway." he continued in the best way he formally and professionally can. 

"Please treat me well." Artillery-san greeted once again. 

"Man, her name's a mouthful." Sugaya stated. 

Hara leaned forward to whisper, "I think Karasuma-sensei has it rough too." 

In the background, they could hear Korosensei snickering with an equally looking annoyed Irina behind him. 

"You better not laugh, you're the same sort of sideshow act." he reprimanded before taking a deep breath and continued. 

"I'll say this right now. _She_ is an AI with a face and has been registered as a full-fledged student. Though she _will_ be pointing guns at you from back there, you can't counterattack because of your contract which states you cannot inflict injury on the students." 

Smart. 

Using Korosensei's contract against him is something that they often take advantage of. It wasn't really surprising that the government would do so as well. They didn't hesitate on having that as a benefit, and they obviously aren't going to start now. 

The class went on that day with the rest of the students anticipating what kind of technique their new 'classmate' has in assassinating their target. So, the whole morning was filled with whispers of _'how do you think it'll attack?'_ , _'when is it going to attack?'_ , and the most popular ' _do you think it can really kill Korosensei?_ '.

It wasn't until their Japanese class that the answers to all their questions were answered. 

Suddenly, a groan of a machine was heard in the back. In curiosity, the students looked and saw the sides of the black casing sliding open. It revealed multiple guns and it was all aimed at the front towards Korosensei. 

"Freaking cool!" Sugino shouted. 

And it was. 

Until it mercilessly shot the BB pellets. 

As the pellets were being fired at a fast rate, the students were left to slouch down on the desks to avoid getting hit by it and preventing any forms of injury.

"4 shotguns and 2 machine guns," Korosensei noted as he effortlessly avoided all the pellets. "That's a lot, but not something unusual in this classroom. Also, firing guns is prohibited during lessons." 

With that, the shooting stopped and the guns were put back inside the casing. 

The screen came to life once again, revealing the girl behind the AI face. "I'll keep that in mind. Continue, and I will adjust my attack." 

"Eh?"

After a while, the guns were laid out once again making Korosensei laugh and grin deviously. "You really don't learn." their teacher tutted. 

The shooting started once again filling the classroom with deafening sounds of guns being fired at full blast. 

Nagisa peaked from his arms on the desk and saw that Korosensei was still avoiding it with ease. He thought that there was really no point in it, until... 

SPLASH. 

A finger on Korosensei's tentacle was blasted off, leaving the students in shock. 

The machine's screen lit up once again. The face of the girl came up, this time with a confident smile on her face. 

"Right fingertip destroyed. The killing probability of the next shot is less than 0.001%. After that will be less than 0.003%. Then the probability that I'll be able to kill you by graduation is more than 90%." it said in its girly but robotic voice. 

Artillery-san's smile grew wider and continued. "I look forward to learning from you, Korosensei. Continue, and I will adjust my attack." 

"Seriously?" Maehara hissed. 

* * *

Class 3-E has had their fair share of bad days, individually and collectively. 

This was one of those days when they think that it could've gone _way_ better. 

For one, Artillery-san shot BB pellets all day long without any forms of consideration towards everyone else in the classroom (but she was a machine, so really what would you expect), but it had caused the students to entirely lose their focus on their lessons, even if Korosensei thought along in the midst of it all. Since they were more busy making sure the pellets wouldn't harm them instead of the actual target. 

To top it all of, _they_ had to be the ones to clean up the mess it made. 

"This is so annoying." Yada complained. 

"Why should _we_ clean up the mess we didn't even make." Sugino muttered. 

As Nagisa sat on his desk with a sigh, he felt a presence beside him.

"Oh, hi." he said when he saw that it was Karma, who was grinning down at him. 

The alpha placed his hand just behind Nagisa's body on the desk, causing him to lean slightly near the omega's face and overall personal space. 

"You okay?" Karma whispered to him. "You didn't get hit, did you?" 

Nagisa shook his head and looked up, but immediately leaned back in surprise when he saw just how close Karma was. Blushing slightly at the alpha's close proximity he cleared his throat. "I'm fine. How about you?" 

"The machine was in the same row as me, so all I really had to worry about were the pellets bouncing off the walls." 

"Ah." Right. 

"You got plans later?" Karma then asked. 

Well, he had none... but. 

"I can't stay out late." Nagisa responded. "My mom's home." he added upon Karma's raised eyebrow. 

"So we won't." Karma shrugged. "I was just going to ask you to eat with me on the way home. I'll have you back in no time." 

Nagisa considered his options. He supposes he could do that, as long as he was home before dark anyway. 

"If we finish cleaning early, then I guess it's okay." 

Karma nodded, "Seems fair." he concurred before a more serious look came upon his face. "Nagisa-" 

"Don't."

But before Karma could counter back a retort, someone approached them. 

"Hey, hate to break your little moment but we kind of need all the help we could get." Kimura said, holding up a broom.

Nagisa wordlessly grabbed the offered cleaning material before Karma could do anything else. 

"Hey, class president," Hazama called. 

Isogai blinked at her. 

"Aren't we gonna do something about that?" she continued, pointing at their machine of a classmate.

Maehara nodded, "Yeah, it's fun to blast BB pellets and all but that's only when it's _us_ that's firing them." 

"Well," Isogai started, rubbing the back of his neck. "We can't really do anything about it since it's not really within our control." he tried to explain. 

"I've got an idea." Terasaka grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Came here to say that I only have a few more days of school left then I'll have more time on my hands. For now, please enjoy this update. 
> 
> And thank you so much for the 400+ kudos! This is huge for me since we're not even halfway through the story yet.
> 
> I sincerely thank everyone who's supporting the story and I'll see you on the next one. Be safe!


	13. Ritsu Time

Nagisa woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and well... tired. 

Once he got up and went to the kitchen for a light breakfast, he noticed that his mother was missing, probably already left for work. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. 

As planned, Karma and he went out for some little snacks before the alpha walked the latter home, on time that was. So he managed to not get an earful from his mother, even when he felt her tense up upon seeing the redheaded guy that brought him home. 

Nevertheless, she didn't say anything and he didn't bother to bring it up. 

Once he was getting dressed, he heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table and saw a text message from Karma. 

**I'm outside your door ;)**

Rolling his eyes at the other's dorkiness, he continued getting ready for the day. 

And once he was fully dressed and fully equipped for another day at school slash assassination, he opened the door and saw that Karma was literally outside his door waiting. 

"Good morning." the alpha greeted. "Your mom there?" 

"Good morning." Nagisa greeted back, making sure that their door was locked, and put his house key into his bag before he answered the alpha's question. "And no, she's not here." 

"I didn't get you in trouble last night?"

Nagisa shook his head, "No, she was in a good mood so..." he let his sentence trail off, knowing full well that Karma would understand. 

"Why do you think you need to do that?" 

Nagisa turned towards the alpha, giving him a questioning look, "Do what?" 

"Tiptoe around her to make sure you don't set off a bomb." Karma bluntly replied. 

The omega sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." 

"I just don't--" 

"Karma." Nagisa interrupted, a bit of tiredness etched upon his tone. "Please." 

For a few moments, the two of them shared a look, both not wanting to back down. 

Karma studied Nagisa's facial expression carefully and saw the pleading glint in the other's blue eyes which almost made him back down. Even if he wanted to push on this topic further, it was way too early in the day to start a fight with the other. Not that he wanted to start one in the first place anyway. 

The alpha has only met Nagisa's mother once, and he already got a weird feeling about her. She was nice to him, of course, but being a level three alpha brought him some heightened instincts and judgment. He was only proven right when he saw the subtle change in the woman's facial expression when he mentioned his intentions on courting her omega son, before plastering back on a fake smile.

It was barely there, but he saw it and he didn't want to witness that ever again. 

"I don't want you barging in on my own problems, Karma." Nagisa spoke once again. 

It was only when those words were spoken was when Karma finally relented. "Fine." he begrudgingly said, suddenly taking the other's bag from his shoulder before jogging ahead. 

"Hey!" 

* * *

When they both arrived at the classroom, their walk towards it basically consisted of light conversations and countless back and forth occurrences of:

_"I can carry my own bag Karma."_

_"Yes, but I'm not letting you."_

They saw some of their classmates huddled up on the back corner of the room, where Artillery-san was placed. After following Nagisa to his seat, he placed the latter's bag on his desk before walking towards his own, hearing their conversations along the way. 

"I really hope this'll work." Okajima said. 

Isogai nodded, "It will." 

Karma took a sneak at what they were talking about and snorted before sitting down on his chair. 

"What?" Terasaka spoke from beside him. "Got a better idea?" 

"I didn't even say anything." Karma retorted, leaning back on his hands and proceeded to watch Nagisa as he talked to Kataoka.

Not tearing his eyes away, he said. "Let's just hope those tapes are strong enough to withhold the guns."

And turns out it _was_ strong enough. 

Well, with the amount of tape they used to wrap Artillery-san over and over again, one could hope.

"Please remove these restraints." Artillery-san said in her robotic voice. "I can't deploy my guns." 

"Hmm?" Korosensei hummed, confused as he scratched the side of his head with a tentacle. "Even if you say it like that, I can't really..." he continued unsurely. 

"These restraints were your doing, weren't they?" Artillery-san continued. "This is obviously violence against a student and I believe this is prohibited through your contract." 

"Don't go and talk nonsense, we did it." Terasaka spoke and held up the emptied roll of duct tape. "It'll probably interfere with your plans but come and kill him after you've gotten yourself some common sense you piece of junk."

Karma inwardly whistled as Sugaya snickered. "Well, a machine wouldn't know anything about common sense." the art prodigy teased. 

Hara, in her usual motherly way, patted the machine. "We'll undo those when class is over, okay?" 

"So there's that," Sugino said from his seat in the front. "We're not gonna be subjected to a class like yesterday's." 

And it did go on that way. Artillery-san was incapable of taking out her guns due to the restraints and continued to struggle for the rest of the day until Chiba, Okano, and Mimura worked together to remove the tapes. 

"Well, that was delightful." Kataoka commented. 

"Yeah," Karma snickered. "Who would've thought Terasaka could come up with a brilliant idea." he continued to tease. 

Terasaka turned to glare at his fellow alpha. "You looking for a fight?" 

Karma, unfazed, stood up to walk towards Nagisa. "Boring." he drawled out. 

When the alpha reached Nagisa's desk, Nagisa raised questioning eyebrows at him, having heard the other's comment. Karma shook his head and said, "It's nothing, you ready to go?" 

"... okay." Nagisa slowly replied, unsure whether to believe it or not. 

As they walked out along with their other friends, Nakamura spoke up. "We have to do something about that thing." 

"Yeah, how about we complain about it to Karasuma-sensei?" Sugino asked. 

Kayano shook her head. "I doubt he'll be able to do much, I mean he's also just following orders right?" 

"Well that may be true," Sugino shrugged. "But we can at least tell him that it interferes with our classes, I'm sure that's a valid reason." 

"But right now it has the highest chance of killing Korosensei." Kayano said. 

Nakamura huffed, "It's a machine." she pointed out. "And unless by some miracle it decided to work with us, I'm not letting that thing be the one to kill Korosensei." 

Karma chuckled, "Threatened?" 

"You wish." the blonde alpha retorted with a chuckle of her own. "But no. What I meant is if that machine would be the one to end up killing Korosensei, it'll get all the credit." 

"And the reward money will go to its developer." Nagisa concluded. 

"Exactly." Nakamura nodded. "The way I see it, that part and the part where its gunfire sabotages our lessons, this whole thing only benefits her and her developers while we get... nothing." 

Sugino added, "And _we're_ the ones who had actual training here." 

By now, they had reached the base of the mountain where they all went their different ways after saying goodbye. 

"You're awfully quiet." Nagisa noted to the alpha beside him. 

Karma snorted, "So are you." he countered, taking Nagisa's hand. 

"I'm quiet compared to you." 

Karma huffed out his agreement and went on to ask, "Do you think Korosensei will do something?" 

"I have no doubt that he will." 

* * *

"Sugino-san, Nagisa-san, Karma-san... good morning!" 

Those were the words that greeted them upon their entrance to their classroom the next day. 

What surprised them though, was that it didn't come from their other usual classmates. 

But it came from the once robotic now cheery voice of Artillery-san. Her screen which was only a small square-shaped that only showed her head, is now in a rectangle shape that showed the rest of her body which was wearing their standard uniform. 

"What the hell?" Karma muttered. 

"In order to create a sense of familiarity, I used a full-screen LCD display and modeling software for her body and clothes." Korosensei explained, suddenly showing up behind them. "Made them myself, for 80,000 yen!" he finished proudly. 

"The weather is so splendid today!" the transfer student said, cheerfully with a blush on her face. "I'm glad I can spend a day like this with everyone!" 

"This is super weird." Maehara remarked with a stoic expression. 

"An abundance of facial expressions and a cheerful way of speaking, the massive software operating item and the memory supplements also all handmade for 12,000 yen." Korosensei continued on to explain with a grin on his face. 

"The amount that is left in sensei's wallet... is 5 yen." 

All that, just to see a smile on the once unexpressive transfer student. 

"She became amazingly cute overnight." Isogai commented, entering the room and settling down in his place. 

"That is... Fixed Artillery... right?" Sugaya questioned, following the class president inside. 

"You guys are being deceived." Terasaka spoke over them. "All of it's just a program that octopus made." 

With all faces turned to him, Terasaka continued to voice out his thoughts. "Even if it's being friendly, a machine's a machine. That piece of junk's gonna start shooting again without caring about the rest of us anyway."

For a moment, everyone was quiet inside the classroom seemingly taking into consideration what the alpha just said. Except for Karma who was sitting down comfortably on Nagisa's desk and playing with the omega's pigtail. 

"...I understand how you feel, Terasaka-kun." Artillery-san spoke, breaking the sudden silence and tears were notably starting to form in her eyes. "That is how I acted as recently as yesterday, even if you call me a piece of junk I have nothing to say in return." 

After those words were spoken, Artillery-san went on onto a sobbing mess. 

"Geez, you made her cry." Kataoka scolded. 

"Terasaka-kun really made a 2D girl cry." Hara mocked. 

"QUIT SAYING IT LIKE THAT!" 

"Don't worry everyone." Artillery-san continued, wiping her tears. "Korosensei admonished me and now I learned the importance of cooperation." 

The whole class looked at her in surprise, even Karma stopped with his ministrations on Nagisa's hair. 

"I will make an effort to get you to like me, and until we have a mutual agreement, I will refrain from carrying out the assassination independently." 

"So please, get along with her." Korosensei backed her up. "I gave her a wide variety of improvements, but I didn't do so much as lay a hand on her murderous intent." 

"So if you wish to kill me, then she will certainly be a reassuring ally. " Korosensei finished with a bit of a warning on his part. 

And once again, the class was taken aback by their octopus teacher. 

Because the said octopus teacher, who can pretty much do anything, has turned even a machine into a proper student.

"Ok, but can we have a nickname for her?" Kataoka suggested. "Saying Autonomously Fixed Thinking Artillery all the time is a pain." 

"Yeah, it is." Kimura agreed. 

"Does anyone have a name in mind?" Isogai asked the class. 

"It'll be better if it's short." Kanzaki said. 

"I got it!" Fuya exclaimed. "How about we go with Ritsu?" 

Ritsu. 

Ritsu gasped out in happiness. 

"It's wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the disappearance, but here's a new chapter for you all! 
> 
> Enjoy!! And thank you for the never ending support <3 
> 
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, basically this will contain what happens in the manga/anime but I will put my own story into it that will also fit my own plot. This is an idea I was having for quite a while so please let me know if you want me to continue this. I have so many planned already for this story but I want to know if you guys are willing to read it, hehe.
> 
> My twitter account: @hufflepuffkine


End file.
